The Pull of a Stranger
by hugefanfictionfreak
Summary: This story is placed 20 years after Edward left Bella in New Moon. The Cullen's are living in Alaska now and a girl is watching the Cullen family closely. Edward doesn't know why, but he feel a pull toward her. What does she want? Who is she? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story that I have written and I hope that you all like it. Please review or send me any messages sharing your idea or what I can change to make the story better.** **My other story We Meet Again may or may not continue I have so many ideas for it I really don't know where to go! So I hope you enjoy this story here it is, the first chapter.**

Chapter 1EPOV

It has been twenty years since I made the biggest mistake of my entire life. It has been twenty years since I have put myself and the love of my entire existence in pain. I saw it right there on her face that she was about to crumble, so I walked away so that I wouldn't go back to her. I had to do it. She was in danger _every_ second I was with her, but that isn't even the most horrendous thing I did to her. Before I left I could not help the temptation. I made love to Bella the day before her birthday. She was so perfect in every way that night, but I took her innocence and left her. That is what makes me hate myself the most. This was not how I was brought up and also Bella did not deserve this.

"Edward come on we have to go to school we are going to be late!" Alice shouted at me trying to get me out of my thoughts. It worked and I got up to get dressed noticing that my sister had already laid out cloths for me.

Here we go back to school for the first time ever since Forks. I didn't want to go, but if it made Esme happy again I would do it for her. She has cared for me and has truly been an amazing mother.

I went to the garage to get into Alice's car only to find everyone inside my Volvo. I haven't been in there because it still had Bella's scent and I didn't want it to go away, but I couldn't smell it because it brought me so much pain to remember her.

_The scent is gone Edward. Please just get in the car it will be alright. _Alice told me through her thoughts. I could tell she wasn't lying and the scent really had left sadly. So I got into the car right next to Jasper who sent me calming waves.

"Thanks." I whispered only for him to hear. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's ready for Sanderport High School?" I could tell Alice really was trying to make the best out of this situation. We were in Alaska with our "cousins" and I was already having trouble with Tanya and with high school on top of it… well it's a bit more miserable, but I have to do this for my family.

Alice started to drive off and before I knew it we were there. "Okay guys we have to go to the office and get our schedules. Our have already been going here so maybe they will give us a break because we are thirty minutes late." She gave me a look signaling that it was my entire fault that we were late, but it's not like I regret it.

"Hello, you guys must be the Cullen's?" A lady who looked like she was about fifty said. She was placed behind a counter that had nicely organized stacks of papers.

"That we are!" Alice practically shouted with a big smile on her face. The lady couldn't help, but smile back.

_These kids are just so adorable especially this girl here. She must be… _She looked down on her paper_ Alice._

She handed us our schedules and paper and we walked outside with our maps that we didn't really need because we memorized the entire campus with one look.

"Awesome I have P.E. first!" Emmett shouted. I rolled my eyes and saw everyone else's schedule through their thoughts. I found out that I had European History first with Jasper so I went over to Jasper and showed him my paper. He saw that we had the same class and we walked over together. I just hope *shudder* _Tanya_ isn't in the same class.

She really had been awful the last month that we have been here. While everyone was gone hunting once she came into the house with a silk robe on and in her mind she showed me that she had nothing underneath it.

She was trying to be seductive and it might have been on anyone else, but not me. My heart, mind, body, and soul is only to Bella and no one else. Anyway the whole family came home and saw Tanya trying to kiss me and my arm outstretched pushing her away.

We went to find our lockers and put in the books we would need for later and took the books we needed now which with vampire speed took about two seconds.

We got into class with twenty more minutes left and as we stepped in, as usual, girls minds were on us. I wish that more human girls wouldn't just go for looks, but go for someone with a good personality.

Jasper and I took our seats in the back where there were three empty seats. One was in the far left corner and there were two together in the far right. We took the two next to each other of course though it's not like we needed to, we could communicate easy from across the room.

The teacher had assigned for us to read a chapter in the text book and take notes and Jasper and I did as told though we already know all the information. Gosh high school is so boring without Bel-. I stopped myself right there. I had to keep myself together in public. I can't fall apart because once I go into one of my episodes it takes about a day to get out of it.

The bell rang and I went to my next class which was math. While I was walking I had the strangest feeling as if someone was watching me. I looked around quickly and sniffed the air. There was nothing unusual at all going on. I was going crazy what is wrong with me? I'm going to have to ask Alice at lunch maybe she will know and if I were to tell anyone else they would think I am insane.

All through math I was sunk in my seat. Someone is there I am sure of it! I am a vampire for crying out loud this is my instincts that are telling me this and it's almost impossible to ignore.

The feeling didn't go away and I didn't have any classes with any of my family until after lunch. So once I got to lunch and spotted Alice I quickly grabbed her by the arm to outside.

"What the hell Edward?" Alice shook her arm trying to get my hand off. I released my hand from her arm, but looked right into her eyes holding her gaze.

"Alice something is watching me." I said in a very serious tone. Alice looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms and I was happy that she seemed to not be teasing me about this.

"There is something watching me. I don't know what and I'm not insane. The feeling still hasn't gone away though it isn't as strong anymore." Alice looked around scanning the campus around us even the roof. She looked into the future and saw nothing unusual.

"I don't see anything Edward. Let's talk about this when we get home we are at school and someone could hear us." I hated the feeling of this thing watching me and I wanted it gone, but Alice was right. I sighed and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Well I will see you in French." She walked away and I was left outside alone.

The feeling became stronger again and I turned around to find a girl maybe seventeen. She wasn't on campus, but just about. She had sunglasses on even though it was cloudy. Her hair was bronze and in neat curls that hung loosely down her back, almost to her hips. She was maybe five inches shorter than me which made her tall for a girl. She had pale skin though not as pale as vampires. She looked almost hard as stone though had the grace and elegance of perhaps a ballet dancer. She seemed to almost remind me of Bella, but of course no one could compare to my Bella.

I had a feeling like I knew her somehow and I felt a pull toward her and she needed to be protected by me. No, this did not feel like a pull towards a mate at all, but a whole new kind of pull. Not even the kind that my brothers and sisters had on me, I can't quite put my finger on it.

I looked to find Alice again to show her this girl, but I didn't see Alice in sight and when I turned back to find the girl she was gone, out of sight. Well that's odd….

The bell rang and I was off to class. Who was that girl? Why was she watching me? How did she disappear so fast? Why am I so stupid? I should have been reading her mind, but I was too distracted by my own thoughts.

_You okay Edward?_ Jasper asked after school on our way to the car.

"I'm fine just… I saw something really weird today that's all." I replied.

"Edward, we are vampires what you have possibly seen that is so weird?" Emmett asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

"We will talk about it at home when Carlisle and Esme are there to listen." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After about ten minutes we reached the house and we walked inside. Alice called Esme and Carlisle over for a "family meeting". I told everyone of the girl I saw. How I ended up seeing her, the pull, how she looked, and her mysterious disappearance. Carlisle sat silently thinking about it to himself, Alice started looking through our future, Esme being a mom seemed a bit worried, Jasper was confident that we had nothing to worry about because we could all fight well, Rosalie just didn't care, and Emmett well he thought I was going crazy.

I looked towards Emmett "I am not crazy I saw it I swear." I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Alice muttered and we all looked towards her waiting for an explanation. "I looked into our future and I saw nothing. It wasn't like we were dead or anything. I felt the presence of everyone, but there was no image. What do you think it means?" Alice stared toward the wall try to unscramble her thoughts.

"Should we leave?" asked Esme.

"No." I said immediately. "All of you don't understand. Honestly I feel like this is important that we all stay here. This is going to sound crazy, but this girl is special to me. I don't know why, but of course it isn't in a way you feel about your mate. This is something different." I know I sounded crazy, but I know this is the right decision.

"I can feel it from you Edward. I agree with you we have to stay." said Jasper. Yes I forgot about Jasper's gifts. At least someone can help me figure out what it means.

Carlisle stood up and sighed. "If we are going to wait to see what happens let's not sit around paranoid."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Something should be happening today I can feel it. It's been two weeks and this is now around the time our future turned black. Has the feeling gone away Edward?" Alice asked on our way into the school.

"Nope it hasn't. It feels stronger today so I think we will find something out we just have to wait I guess." I shrugged and went to my locker. On the outside I looked calm and composed, but really if I was a human I would be having a heart attack. I had to hear all the ideas from my family about what might happen.

Jasper and I walked into class and waited for it to start. Jasper sent me calming waves and I felt so much better.

"Thanks." I whispered for only his ears.

"No problem." He smiled.

**That was the first chapter! I promise the next chapter will be longer, but because this was the very first chapter of the story I wanted to know if it sounded good or interesting. So review and tell me what you think or if you have any guesses as to whom this girl is or if she is even real or not. Thank you for reading promise to update this next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Okay so I noticed just how many alerts The Pull of a Stranger has gotten in just a short time. I also noticed the one review I got the FIRST review I got for this story. So shout out to Twilightstuff! I am so happy even though this might not be considered a lot to the "famous" writers on fan fiction it means a lot to me so thank you. Here it is the second chapter.**

Chapter 2EPOV

_Oh my gosh! She looks so much like Bella it's crazy! Though her hair and face shape is different. Then there is the graceful way she walks that isn't like Bella, but this is just weird. _I heard Alice's thoughts. She seemed so overjoyed that she would bounce of her seat in class.

I looked over at Jasper to see if he could feel what Alice was feeling only to see a smile stretched so far across his face you would think it would tear his skin. Yep, he could feel it.

I looked at the front of the classroom pretending like I was listening to the teachers lecture, then I listened closely to all the student's minds in Alice's room.

_Wow! Is that the new girl everyone was talking about this morning? She is so hot! Look at he, her walk is sexy her legs, everything. Just like the Cullen's, but more hot! _That was definitely coming from Dillon the football team's best player.

The thoughts in the rest of the guys in that class were just about the same. Some were just to perverted to listen to anymore so I tried listening to a girls thoughts.

_All of the girls are so jealous right now I feel bad for them, but they are all pretty in their own way. This new girl, I believe her name is Renesmee, seems nice and I admire that even though the guys are drooling over her she isn't acting arrogant about it. I hope we grow to be friends. _A girl name Taylor thought. I liked this girl's thoughts. She always saw good in people even if they were vicious to her. Plus she is the only one in that room that noticed her name. The rest of them were just going for the looks.

I then listened to Renesmee's thoughts. She didn't pay any attention to the students around her, but the thoughts were only about the lesson being taught. Wow, that's odd. How could she concentrate so hard on it? She is almost determined to know everything about math.

_Edward!_ Alice shouted in the thoughts._ I think this might be the girl you saw. Plus there is something off about her. She smells different. I smell human, but… _Vampire_? Neither sent is stronger than the other._

What? That's confusing. So we don't know what she is, but she's not human. Could she be dangerous?

I whispered very quietly to Jasper what Alice told me. He was confused also and told me that we might just have to experience the scent for ourselves.

RPOV

As I walked down the hallway to my first class I got scared. I had been watching the Cullen's for two weeks and I am pretty sure that when the saw me they would know it was me. I almost backed out of this and didn't come to school, but I had to do this it wasn't just about me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom to meet the eyes of the teacher. I looked at my sheet with my classes on it. His name was… Mr. Mitch.

"Ah! Here's our new student we have been waiting for. Come on in don't be afraid!" I stepped into the middle of the room. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Mitch smiled. He looked nice enough. He was probably in his mid- fifties, with graying hair and glasses. I did as he told and started to turn to face my classmates. Please, please don't let there be a Cullen in this class please!

Once I was facing the class I was disappointed to find Alice Cullen. Yah, creepy I knew her name right? I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding and spoke. "My name is Renesmee Carlie." I used my middle name for my last name because the Cullen's would to easily suspect "Swan".

"And where are you from Renesmee?" Mr. Mitch asked. Him I should've planned this one.

"Umm… New York." I tried to make it sound like a statement, but it came out as a question. Now they must think I am pretty and dumb. Stupid stereotypes.

"Well, why don't you take a seat next to Rachel and Cameron over there." I notice the guys drooling over me like I was some goddess and I hung my head and walked over to the empty seat.

Alice was sitting a few rows to my left. She seemed happy when I walked in, but then when I came to my seat she looked confused, irritated, and a bit scared.

Then I remembered that Edward could read minds so I focused quickly on the lesson and nothing else at all because I was worried I would blow my cover. This is going to be harder than I thought.

The bell rang signaling for us to go to our next class. I quickly grabbed my books to get out of class. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice was watching me carefully to see what I would do like she didn't know _what_ I was. Oh shit! I forgot about my scent! Well there is nothing that I can do about it, but she must really confuse.

I walked out of the classroom to make my way to English to look back and find Alice talking to Jasper. His head suddenly shot up to look at me and I quickly looked away and made my way through the halls. I started singing "Let Me Down" by Kelly Clarkson in my head so Edward wouldn't notice what I was really thinking about.

I was now currently in my class before lunch which was Latin. I found that Emmett and Alice were in there. And just when I was hoping to get a break from being paranoid about them. I still was keeping my thoughts from Edward so I didn't try to look or pay attention to them through class, which is a bit hard.

The teacher called on me a couple times to see how much Latin I really knew. I spoke it fluently, but so I didn't get too much attention I pretended to think about my answer before saying it so that it looked like I was actually using effort.

Again the bell rang and I was now going to lunch. Great where was I going to sit? I was planning to make a "friend" so I wasn't sticking out like a sour thumb.

Suddenly I heard my name being called and turned around to find Alice Cullen staring up at me. "Hello I'm Alice!" She was smiling so wide and had her hand out for me to shake. I couldn't hold back a grin and I met her hand with mine and shook it.

"I'm Renesmee, but you already seem to know that." She laughed a little at that and apologized.

"So Renesmee you are new here and you seemed nice and I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and my family today." Crap I almost forget who she was and what family she belonged to.

"S-sure." I said stuttering.

"Great! Let's go!" She looped her arm through mine and we started walking to lunch. We bought some food and sat down at her table. "My family will be here in a second. So I heard that your from New York when did you move here?"

"I moved here about two weeks ago actually." I replied and saw that she had a shocked look on her face, but then quickly composed myself. Damn I really need to think before I open my mouth! Two weeks ago was when- no don't think of it.

"Okay…." She started off slowly. "So New York, huh? They are like the fashion capital of the world! I love shopping like _so_ much my family said that it's my life or something." I laughed and she laughed along with me. "So do you like shopping? Maybe we should go shopping some time! Oh that would be so fun! Will you? I mean you probably know tons of great places." Wow, Alice looked like she could light up New York herself if she wanted to with all her energy and excitement.

"Sure I'll go with you sometime. I haven't been here to long though so I don't know the best places _here_." Alice jumped out of her seat and did a twirl.

"Oh, that's fine we will just go off of what is here. We are going to be great friends! I haven't been this happy since…." She looked sad again and I didn't want to ask what it was and make her sadder.

Just then the whole family of Cullen's came to the table and looked at me. Alice and Edward shared a glance and realized they must be having a private conversation so I looked away. I had seen them do this before, but now it seemed intense.

"So Renesmee, this is the family Jasper who is my boyfriend, Emmett and Rosalie are together, and Edward here." They all smiled and nodded and then gave Alice a look I didn't understand. It must be about my scent.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I am Renesmee Carlie." They all sat down with food in their hands which I knew they weren't going to eat. I don't think I was either; I am so not used to cafeteria food.

Alice told them that I was from New York and that we are going to be shopping. Rosalie said that she wanted to join us and Alice agreed it was a good idea.

"Renesmee, do you have and siblings?" Jasper asked.

"No I am an only child. It's just me and my mom." I said.

"What about your father?" Edward asked. Damn, again really shouldn't have said more than a yes or a no.

"Well my dad doesn't even know that he has a daughter. He left my mom before she could tell him." Edward looked sad when I said this and a bit angry I don't know why though.

EPOV

What? Her father left her? I don't know why, but I was sad and pissed I mean this pull towards her wants me to make her happy.

I could not look at Renesmee though because she had Bella's eyes. Renesmee's thoughts were very kind, but very careful and guarded. This is very unusual for a human, she must not want to think of something that upsets her?

Jasper gave me an odd look because of my emotions and I just shrugged not able to explain.

Then I smelled it. Her sent. Alice was right it's like an in between of vampire and human. This is just creepy. Why did Alice invite her to sit with us? We don't know what she is or if she is even being honest or not.

Suddenly I heard a buzz like someone's phone ringing. I looked around to see who it was coming from and saw Renesmee picking up her phone.

Jasper cringed so I listened to his thoughts to figure out why. He was feeling immense pain from Renesmee and I quickly turned my attention to her.

She was looking at the screen of her phone that she was letting ring. The caller ID said "Jacob". I suddenly remembered a boy from the day I took Bella to prom, his name was Jacob also. That boy got under my skin trying to get Bella away from me even though I just did it to myself.

_I can't. I just can't._ Renesmee thought as she was struggling about if she should answer or not. I think I saw a tear go down her face, but she composed herself quickly.

"Sorry about that, it was probably just a solicitor. So where were we?" Renesmee smiled.

"Hey Bel-Renesmee…." I knew that Renesmee looked like Bella, but did he have to slip up? Renesmee was frozen for a second and then composed her expression. I didn't get to catch why she reacted like that in her thoughts and now I was curious. "I have a question." Emmett said spoke.

"Yah, anything." She looked at Emmett.

"Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?" I wanted to slap him because he was thinking of us getting together. Ew I do _not _think of her that way. I hissed under my breath at him.

"Um yes I do." She started to play with a ring on her right hand ring finger. It was a diamond ring that was shaped into the sign for infinity. It was the perfect sized for her finger. It wasn't big and wasn't small.

"Is that ring from your boyfriend?" Emmett asked. This time Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head.

"Sorry about Emmett he shouldn't ask such personal questions." Rosalie gave Renesmee an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Yes Emmett it is." She was blushing and hiding her face behind her hair. Just like Bella….

The bell rang for the next class. We all got up and took our trays to the trash. I noticed Renesmee going the same way as us and about to throw her food in the trash. She hadn't eaten that whole time and she didn't even seem hungry.

My family all paused and we looked at each other than her. She noticed we stopped and turned around to face us. "What?" she asked. Then she saw us looking from her to the tray. She blushed "I just wasn't hungry just like you I guess." It seemed like she a had a double meaning to her words and her thoughts flashed to quickly for me to see what she was thinking again.

We all went our separate classes until the end of the day.

I had no classes with Renesmee, which seemed odd to be because she had classes with everyone else. I was actually a bit upset by this. Weird.

Everyone was coming toward the car even Renesmee. Alice seemed to be arguing something with her so I listened in on their thoughts.

"_Come one you can't walk to your house. That isn't acceptable. We will drive you, you shouldn't be walking around." Alice complained._

"_Alice, I will be fine. My house isn't too far. It's like a five to ten minute walk." In Renesmee's mind she was begging Alice to drop it. Does she not like us?_

"_SO if its only that far of a walk on our way home we can drop you off." Alice tried to compromise._

_Renesmee groaned "I really can't Alice sorry really I am." And in her thoughts she really did seem sorry._

"_Just as stubborn as Bella." Alice sighed only supposed to be loud enough for vampire ears, but Renesmee heard and she cringed in pain when she heard the name. Just like me. How did she hear that? And why that reaction?_

There is something going on with Renesmee. Her thoughts are guarded like she knows someone is listening and she wants to be around us, but she can't?

**Hey guys here is the new chapter I know that it didn't really have any **_**big**_** exciting scenes in it, but I promise you the next chapter will be much more exciting. Sometimes we have to get through the things that aren't **_**as**_** exciting to get to the good stuff. So please, please, please review. You guys have been great in adding this to your favorite stories list or reviewing for any of my stories and I'm so happy haha. Well just review and tell me what you think thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! First I have something to say… thank you! Those who have reviewed I wish I could give you a hug right now! Okay sorry that's a bit weird, but really thank you! Also you guys might be a bit confused right now with the story, but there are things I can't say otherwise it would give away a lot of the story. Just hang in there your questions will be answered maybe in two more chapters or just about. Here is the third chapter.**

Chapter 3RPOV

The wind in my face, colors of green, yellow, and brown flying past. I felt free here in the forest. I could run and I felt invincible. I had to stop at some point though because I wasn't full vampire that is what sucks.

I slowed down to a jog and looked around for the cave. Yes, I was living in a cave. "Ah, there it is." I muttered to myself.

I stepped into the cave. I had gotten here two weeks ago and had a trunk full of cloths in the far back so they wouldn't get wet when it rained. I also had an inflatable mattress that wasn't too uncomfortable to sleep on because it was of really good quality. I also had a couple pillows on that and a blanket. I also had some human food in the corner on top of a small table I brought.

This is why I couldn't let Alice drop me off at my house because I had no house.

I took an apple off of that counter and bit into it as I threw my backpack under it. I sat on my mattress and thought about today.

Wow. I just met my family. My family! This is ridiculous. It's no wonder that my mom fell in love with them. They are so nice and kind. They accepted me right away and seemed curious about me. I hope that, that isn't the only reason Alice invited me over to the table to eat with them. Plus I get to go shopping with my aunts!

Though there is something about them. They seem sad and when they look at me their eyes light up. I am not sure why and especially my father. He is such a gentleman it seems and he cared about me. I wasn't stupid I could see it, but I think that it is by instinct. He notices this, but he cares.

When I told them of my father he got upset. I mean he did it so I don't get it! I know though that he didn't know of me yet when he left my mom, but it hurts me that he left just the same. But like I said he looks sad, nothing like from my mom's memories. Yes, I could send messages and pictures into other's minds, but I could also look into other's minds. So when I saw my dad in my mom's thoughts he seem to look at her like she was the world, but now he looked like all the life was taken out of and then he looked at me there was a little light in his eye.

I don't think mom would believe me, but I think he still loves her because I saw what she couldn't see through her memories. He really loved her. I hope that this is true because what I am going to ask of them at some point is big.

EPOV

We got home from school and I called everyone into the living room again for a meeting.

"Well get to it!" Emmett yelled impatient.

"Okay, well I think that Renesmee knows that one of us can read her mind. I am not sure if she knows it is me exactly, but she is guarding her thoughts really carefully. Plus we know that she isn't human and she was watching me. I don't want us to attack her because I still have that pull, but we need to watch out. Alice, why did you invite her over to our table? We don't know anything about her." I looked over to Alice as everyone else did.

"Well she seems nice and if we don't know anything about her we need to try don't you think?" She had a point there and the family thought for a moment about this. "I invited her to go shopping on Saturday. Rose and I will be going and we will be fine. I see us coming back from the trip and to the house."

"You still can't see her?" Esme asked worried.

"No, but if you just met her Esme, she is harmless and she is nice. I think she likes us honestly." Alice comforted her worried mother.

"That's another thing," I started, "When Alice was asking if she wanted us to drop her off at her house because she had no car she wanted us to. That much I could tell, but in her mind she repeated 'I can't let them, but I want them to'"

Everyone thought about this. Emmett thought that she was a secret spy and we couldn't know her location. Of course Emmett would be the one to think that.

"We will just have to wait and see because we don't know anything and unless we talk to her and get to know her we won't know why she is here." Carlisle said.

"Can't we just corner her and ask her? Honestly her scent isn't human and we are pretty sure she knows what we are. It's better not to get too close." Rose said.

"We can't do that Rosalie it could scare her off and she will tell us if she trust us. Right Edward?" Esme asked. Esme was right. If we did just get all up in her face about it she might run off and I could never see her again. I can't let that happen, there is something about her.

"Right." I said. "I am going to go hunt anyone coming with me?" I asked. I hadn't hunted in the longest time and I could really go for a mountain lion.

"I will go with you!" Emmett shouted.

We rushed out of the door and towards the mountains. I could hear Emmett coming behind me as I ran and I slowed down a bit to match his speed.

RPOV

I sat on the mattress for a while with nothing to do. I twirled the ring around my finger wishing that Jacob was here. He was my world and I left him. He must be so heart broken. I left him a note and that was all I am awful! I told him I would come back and I will.

I heard something rustle in the corner of the cave and I looked over to see a mouse. I could smell it's blood and hear it's heart beating. I almost lunged at it just to have some of its blood. Wow, am I really that thirst?

I grabbed my IPod and put it in my pocket so that I could listen to it. That was one of my favorite things to do, was to get lost in a world of my own listening to music did that to me.

I walked out of the cave to hunt. I ran through the forest once again trying to sense an animal. My cave was in the mountains because I thought I would get more mountain lion up here.

I heard a deer and ran toward it. Yah, it wasn't a mountain lion, but it would have to do. I lunged for it and before it could feel any pain of being killed alive I broke its neck and then sunk my teeth into it.

After I buried the deer I stared wondering around to find a nice place to just lie down and get away from the big day that happened today.

I saw a light about forty feet ahead. There was a meadow from what I could tell and it was beautiful. I went into the middle of it and looked around. It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere of purple, yellow, blue, and a couple red.

I felt like I knew this place. This seems almost exactly what I saw in my mom's memories. This medow was just about three times bigger so maybe mor like a clearing? I have never seen anything more beautiful in Alaska.

I took my IPod out of my pocket and put the ear buds in my ears. I stretched my arms and legs out across the ground and got lost in my own world.

I listened to many songs and just hummed along to them. Then I heard footsteps and I shot up from my position on instinct and got in my defensive crouch.

That's when I saw them. Emmett and Edward. I quickly got out of my crouch and brushed the dirt off my clothes and stared at them.

They were looking at me confused. "Hey guys." I said to make the silence less awkward.

"What are you?" Edward asked. Well more like demanded.

I sighed. I knew this might happen a bit early so I had already planned this amazing explanation. "I am a vampire. I have a power though that hides my scent. I knew you were vampires also, but I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you would attack me." I said and my thoughts were nothing, but the same as my words.

I looked to Edward because I wanted his acceptance more than anyone else's. He nodded.

"We knew that you couldn't be human. Your scent of course and you moved so gracefully. Come on lets go to our house and we can talk more." I agreed and followed them as they walked in the direction as the house. "Our coven leader is Carlisle and he is more like a father to us all. Then there is our mother figure Esme. Also just so everything is our there Alice can see the future, Jasper can read emotions and change them, and I can read minds." Edward explained. Though this wasn't new news to me. "What?" Edward spun around and looked at me shocked. Shit I am so stupid! Why did I let that slip?

"Umm… I'll explain when we get to the house." I said and hung my head and followed by the sound of their footsteps.

Emmett walked next to me. "Here is you IPod." He said handing it to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I gave him a side hug. It was a bit awkward, but for some reason I felt comfortable around all of them.

That's when I saw it. The house I have seen from a distance before, but never this close. Just a mile down the street was the Denial coven's house.

"How do you know that?" Edward swung around surprised. He was in my face and I could tell he was closely watching my thoughts. Shit! Why can't I watch my thoughts? This was the second time in like two minutes!

"Let's get in the house first." I ran off in front of them, Edward catching up with me though as I opened the door.

The whole Cullen coven, plus Tanya, where sitting on the couches looking totally human. They gave me confusing stares, but when Tanya saw Edward she wasn't paying any more attention to me.

"Edward!" Tanya screeched and I covered my ears and mumbled "annoying" under my breath. Alice giggled and Tanya glared at me.

"Who is this you brought with you?" Tanya asked and Edward pried her hands off of him.

"I am Renesmee." I said.

"Renesmee!" I heard a very familiar voice. Oh. Crap.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw none other than Laurent, standing with arms wide open.

**How do you think Laurent and Renesmee know each other? Leave a review telling me what you think and message me if you have any ideas of how you think the story should go. I have an idea, but I want to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading! I will have a chapter up in another week. Thanks for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Okay so sorry for the long time it took to come out with this next chapter, it's just that it's been a hard chapter to write because there is so much that is to be explained.**

**I really want to thank Peacelovetwilight687 because they inspired a side of how the story line is going to end up. I put their idea and mine together in a way so that the story is great. At the end of the story I am going to explain what parts of this story they inspired, but I can't tell you yet of course because it would ruin the story.**

**Okay so here is the next chapter of "The Pull of a Stranger" I hope you enjoy and share what you think by reviewing.**

Chapter 4RPOV

"Nessie how great it is to see you." Laurent said while walking over to me giving me a hug that I didn't return. I just stood awkwardly and frozen with arms at my side.

He pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes questioning my reaction. I glared into his eyes and he backed off. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" Laurent spoke sternly at me.

"That isn't much of your business anymore is it?" I spat.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled and everyone turned to face him. "We don't know what you are, we don't know why you are here, Edward feels some freaky 'pull' toward you, and now you have a history with Irina's husband that used to be an enemy of ours would you _please _explain yourself here before my head explodes!" Emmett demanded.

I sighed and dropped my head a little in embarrassment. I stuck my hands in my back pockets and I looked at everyone.

"I know I have explaining to do, but when I do just know that it isn't going to be easy to understand and it might take a while and I promise to answer any of your questions and just stay calm." I said and I heard Laurent scoff in disbelief.

"Calm? How can you expect them to take your story calmly? Besides I shouldn't even let you do this. You need to go back home to you mom Renesmee and Jacob." Laurent said. He sounded like a dad, great. He looked at my ring on my right hand. I switched it to my left hand immediately.

With his gaze on my ring I could tell that he was questioning my relationship. "I couldn't go to high school being engaged sophomore year." Laurent's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Hello the story?" Emmett said getting impatient. I looked back at him and smiled, mom told me he was just like a little kid and wasn't patient at all.

"Okay well how do I start this…." I mumbled to myself.

"How about I start?" Laurent suggested. No matter how much I wanted to punch him it was a good idea.

"Sure." I replied taking a seat on the couch. He took a seat next to me.

"Edward this has a lot to do with you so you might want to take a seat across from us." Edward looked confused, but he did as told seeming a bit more than curious about this. I sat extremely nerves and Laurent could tell. I was just scared that they wouldn't except me.

Laurent "You know that I know about you and Bella of course." Edward stiffened and nodded slowly. "Well I know a bit more than you think."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked sounding a bit creeped out by Laurent. I giggled a little and then Edward gave me a stern look and I stopped on instinct because he is- no don't think about it he doesn't know yet. I noticed Edward was watching me suspiciously, but then turned to Laurent telling him to continue.

"Well I saw you leaving Bella. I was coming back to tell you that Victoria was planning on coming back for Bella and I saw that you had left her. Of course I knew that all you said was a lie because I have seen and experienced a vampire mating. The only thing I was confused about was why you were leaving, but I will get back to that part later." Laurent relaxed more into his chair though Edward stayed tenser with the pain in his eyes as usual just maybe five times more since we were talking about m- Bella.

"So when you left Bella was awful. I have never seen a person so low. She tried to run to find you, but of course she can't catch up and she falls right on her knees in pain that was unbearable. She was nothing to what I saw when I saw you the last time. There was no life in her at all and so I went down to help her for if she stayed there too long she would have died." Edward dropped his head into his hands probably from see the images in Laurent's mind.

"I took her to her house and found her room and laid her in her bed. She was pretty out of it when I did that and didn't seem to care who was taking her somewhere all she kept saying was 'Edward come back _please_'. Anyway I am not going to go through the whole how she finally knew who I was and how she acted or acts while you are gone. Then I noticed that Bella was getting very sick that she looked like she wasn't eating anything at all, but I saw her eat all the time because I was looking out for her and making sure Victoria didn't get to her." Edward cringed and I could tell he was getting upset thinking of Bella getting pregnant with someone else.

"Soon we figured out that Bella was pregnant. Again I am not going to go extremely in depth with all the details. Of course this baby was not a normal human baby, but a vampire baby. So she was dying from this because her human body was too weak to handle a half vampire baby. " Everyone gasped and Edward stood up and got in Laurent's face.

"That. Isn't. Possible." Edward spat in Laurent's face.

"I'm afraid it is and oh let's see was vampires have had sex with a Bella Swan… hmmm… could it be an Edward Cullen?" Laurent replied sarcastically.

I hissed at Laurent for being so rude. I put my hand to his face and showed his that he just doesn't understand this and is just worried about Bella. Laurent's eyes saddened and I pulled my hand away and he looked to Edward and mumbled "Sorry."

"How did you do that?" Edward asked looking at me with admiration.

I did that crooked smile I inherited and replied "It's a gift." I said raising my hand and holding it out to his. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked over to him "I can only do it while touching someone's face so far." I turned to everyone else in the room "I can project my thoughts into someone else's mind." Their confused looked at us turned to understanding and I giggled a bit, but then cleared my throat and raised my hand to his face to show him.

Edward bent down a bit to reach my hand and then suddenly I was thrown across the room. "What the hell?" I yelled standing up from the ground where I was thrown. I saw that there was a little blood on my leg. If I were full human I probably would have had a broken leg. "Shit!" I yelled looking at my knee.

Once I got up and could clearly see what was going on I saw Edward crouched in front of me and Rosalie in front of him looking a little scared.

"Edward, how can you know that she is not going to hurt you? Be reasonable!" Rosalie said. Edward hissed at her.

I stood up to defend myself and was right next to Edward and he pushed me a bit behind him to defend me. I still had a voice though. "I would never hurt him!" I said glaring at Rosalie.

"Oh yah? And how are we supposed to just believe that?" Rosalie said.

"Leave her alone." Edward said sternly at Rosalie.

"You can believe me because Isabella Marie Swan is my mother and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is my father you twit face!" I yelled.

I saw Laurent raise an eyebrow at the term "twit face" I used, but she is my aunt I can't call her something worse. Then Alice was jumping up in down saying "I knew it! I knew it!" over and over and over.

I shrugged back noticing my shocking outburst. "Oh my gosh." Carlisle and Esme whispered while Emmett instead whispered something that I really shouldn't repeat and Rosalie just stood there with an horrified expression.

"I am so sorry." Rosalie said to me. I nodded and did my famous crooked smile and everyone gasped. I guess it really must have looked like dad's.

"That's why I have a pull to you?" Dad asked facing me again still looking tense from being in "attack mode".

"Sure is, hey family! And you guys don't even have to explain what your talents are or what you like to do or anything! I learned everything I need to know from mom." Wow this seemed so casual like I thought that there was going to be a bigger feeling than when I was accepted into their group the first day of school, but I guess really I felt like I was already part of their family than so nothing special now.

Esme came over to me in a flash and led me to the couch. "Do you need anything to eat? I have some food. We keep a little fresh food for looks, but now we have someone to eat it." She was smiling at me brightly, but seemed worried about me. When I first came in she really wanted to see if I wanted food or anything, but Alice was keeping her back.

I laughed and said "No thank you I am okay. I like the blood diet better than human food and I just hunted." She smiled back and nodded.

"I guess I am acting a bit silly aren't I?" She asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"No it's fine grandma I understand, you are just very caring." She seemed startled at the term "grandma" but it quickly changed to happiness.

Dad sat next to me on the couch and looked into my eyes with the most apologetic and pleading look I have ever seen. I almost gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Renesmee I am so sorry that I left you and your mom I didn't mean to. I left because-" Dad started, but I quickly cut him off.

"Dad its fine, I know why you left and you don't have to explain, just tell me do you still love my mom?" I said.

"Of course I do more than life." Dad told me looking me in the eyes intensely. "But, how do you know?"

"Well it's because of one of my talents. I have two different things I can do, you know the first one, but I will explain that more later. Now back to the story and then to the reason I am here." We needed to finish what was important now before we get too carried away.

"Yes, I would like to know that also." Laurent gave me a stern look like how a father gave their child. I rolled my eyes. "You can explain the rest Renesmee since they know."

I settled into the couch so that I was facing the entire family so that they could hear this. "Anyways, okay so Laurent knew that my mom needed more help and couldn't let anyone see her in her state so he knew that mom knew the Quiliets and that mom knew one of them. So he got help from them because Jacob and my mom where good friends. Again we can't go into detail yet so this is just an overview." I needed to make sure that they knew there was much more to mine and mom's story.

"So after I was born and they found out I wasn't dangerous Laurent still had to make sure that mom wouldn't kill any humans and mom also didn't know everything about vampires so he helped raise me until I reached the age of seven and because I was growing at such a fast rate I looked seventeen and I will never grow older. After all that happened and Victoria was staying away all this time Laurent left to go back to Irina whom he had been communicating with by phone and came back for a week every year." I finished up the story that Laurent already knew.

"And that leaves us to some explaining Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Laurent looked at me again with that stern look.

"You aren't my dad I don't have to explain anything to you. I know why you left and I don't want to keep you from Irina, but you don't know what you left us with." I spat with complete disgust toward him.

"You owe some explaining to do to me though." I heard dad say beside me. Okay I did owe some explaining.

I looked at dad apologetically and started to explain. "Okay so after Laurent left and two years later Victoria tried to attack many times. After ten years of that when I was now nineteen Victoria came to us. She told mom that the Volturi were coming for her because they knew of her power and they wanted her for their own use. Luckily Victoria didn't know of my powers and didn't say anything about me because all she wanted was mom so be miserable, but not dead so being enslaved was what she went with."

"Wait Bella has a power?" Emmett asked. I turned to him to answer and then saw everyone else. I saw Alice right beside me, smile really big listening to me. How could I have not noticed her there before? Then Jasper was in the couch across from me along with Carlisle and Esme. Laurent, Emmett and Rosalie stood behind that couch. I now felt really weird because everyone was starting at me almost analyzing my words and actions. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I looked to Jasper and smiled.

"Well mom's power is that she is a shield. She can protect anyone and herself from mental attacks as long as she can stretch her shield over them." I explained.

"Which would mean that Edward, Aro, Jane, and Alex can't use their powers against her?" Carlisle realized that before anyone else and everyone seemed to understand just how special this power is to the Volturi.

"Exactly, so Victoria left. She told mom because she wanted her to know that it was because of her that she was going to be locked up in Volterra. So mom left me with Jacob and went somewhere where they would get her, but not find me. Jacob and the Quilets wanted to go to Volterra and get mom, but they won't be able to defeat them with only a handful werewolves they would die! They are family to me and if they died I don't know what I would do. "Laurent seemed astonished that this had happened.

"I looked for Laurent, but he left us with no contact information and he wouldn't have anything about him in public records because he doesn't act human by going to school or any of that. So I found someone to track you guys down. I knew that dad still loved mom-again I will explain later- and so I found you. I wanted you to get to know me at school first and like me for whom I was and not just be like 'Well she is family we have to help her and Bella.', but I guess that didn't work out. You have sort of accepted me as a friend at school. Alice invited me shopping and stuff so I guess that you don't just like me like I am family. Anyway that is why I am here I need help and to get my mom out of Volterra." I finished. Wow that was a long explanation.

Dad stood up immediately. "We are in." He said simply and seriously. I could tell that he really couldn't wait to see my mom and it was torcher for him to know he was in Volterra. While we sat and I explained that story to all of them he seemed so pained really.

"It's a big decision and I don't want everyone to just jump into it." I said. They were willing to risk their lived just like that!

"Of course we are! Bella is my mate and you're my daughter and we are going to save her." Dad said firmly. I noticed everyone else had stood up also and had car keys in their hands ready to go. Alice though was jumping up and down excited to go and get her sister back.

This was the family I wanted to be a part of. One that is willing to do anything for their family. I just hope my mom will understand why they left.

**So sorry it took a long time to update, forgive me? Haha sorry I have been so busy and this chapter needed to be done in a good way and I am sorry if it was complicated or didn't sound good. It has been really difficult writing this chapter because it's very important to the story. Please review and tell me what you think or message me if you have a question or anything. Thank you for reading it means a lot! I will update soon promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot! So I am going to thank everyone who has by name and here we go.**

**Thanks to:**

**Twilight1alice, Louisvuittonfreak, IThinkINeededThat, shde, Edward's spouse, kity moon priestess, Twilight-Reader-Fan, Lionnara, caseyrn12, iJustinee, YouWillNeverKnowMyRealName, twilightstuff, musicfoodandfloral, and pencilslol for all of your reviews!**

**I hope that the last chapter cleared things up. I knew that it was confusing before about why Renesmee was there alone and all, but I wanted you to find out when she told the story to the Cullen's. **

**Here is the next chapter and I hope that this one also clears a couple things up. If you choose to review, along with your review could you also put a name of a character that you would like to see their point of view of the story? That would be great. **

Chapter 5EPOV

"Everyone this is ridiculous are you really willing to risk you lives for this Bella? She is useless and I will not let you go Edward!" Tanya screamed.

It seems we have all forgotten that Tanya has been here this whole time. Everyone turned toward her and glared.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Alice muttered.

"You don't control me Tanya! I don't even like you, I love Bella okay? We have been over this and you aren't even a part of this family. Just get out, we are leaving for Bella and you need to get over yourself and stop thinking everything is about you just leave." I was fed up with her! Renesmee doesn't even like her just when she first saw her when she got inside the house.

Tanya looked really embarrassed and upset, but hey I don't care! This is Bella we are talking about and I won't stand for insults.

She ran out the door to her house and I sighed in relief she is gone! I heard Renesmee laugh really loud. I looked at her and she had her arms around her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"Di-did you s-see her f-face!" Renesmee got out in between laughs. Everyone laughed along with her, but Esme and Carlisle gave us all a stern look.

In their minds they were mad that we insulted our family "Oh come on she was a total bitch all the time and you have to admit that it was funny." Rosalie said. I shot Rosalie a mean look. "What?" She asked.

"Language in front of Renesmee." Rosalie's eyes widened understanding. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

"Dad I have heard much worse from Jacob." Laurent and Renesmee smiled at each other recalling a memory, but they quickly stopped it from entering their thoughts.

"You two have to stop doing that!" I complained. They just laughed and I rolled my eyes.

I could not believe it. In only about an hour I found out that my Bella is alive and a vampire! Also that I have a beautiful daughter who seemed to understand me though that doesn't take any of the pain I feel for leaving them.

I wanted to rip the each of the Volturi's heads off for taking my Bella. It took me no time to stand up and be ready to get Bella. She needs to be safe and loved, not used for the Volturi's own purposes. That is just sickening.

Renesmee kept thinking about how she loved her family. I am honored that she would accept us even after we left her and Bella. She was also thinking that we weren't thinking rationally and we didn't understand.

"What don't we understand?" I asked her.

"That this is a big decision and the reason that I chose to tell you guys in a certain way was so that you didn't feel obligated to save mom. You want to go of course because you love mom, but I can tell you also feel very guilty and feel like you are part of the reason that she is there. I want you to do it not because you feel you need to, but also because you want to. Not just because I am your daughter who you only just met." Renesmee was trying to make us understand. Her eyes, just like Bella's, were always filled with worry about others and didn't want them to do something like this if not needed.

I spoke more softly this time to her. "I felt like you were supposed to be part of this family and already felt protective of you before I knew any of this and we all like you for who you are and we all love Bella more than you can imagine. We want to get your mom and we were already thinking of going to find Bella because we were all miserable. We need Bella and we need you so please just don't fight us about this." Renesmee thought about this and her face lit up with a smile.

"Oh my gosh I am an Aunt! I can't believe it and I knew that you were meant to be in our family when I saw you and we are going to see Bella again! Plus you don't mind shopping which is great because I love shopping and Bella didn't. This is going to be so much fun! We have to get Bella back and we can talk about all girl things right? We will be a family again!" Alice screeched and Renesmee being only half vampire didn't catch some of that because she was talking so fast.

Alice was hugging Renesmee and it didn't look like she would ever let go. Renesmee tried to pry her fingers off of her and Alice loosened her grip well only a little. Everyone was laughing at them together and before Renesmee seemed a little depressed, but now she was happy that she was finally with her family and wanted us all to be a family together.

Renesmee hugged everyone and Emmett gave her a bear hug as everyone welcomed her so easily into the Cullen family.

"Okay so Alice, go and get us some plane tickets to Italy." I commanded and Alice nodded and ran upstairs to arrange the flights.

"No wait! We can't go to Italy just yet." Renesmee yelled stopping us all.

"Well why the hell not? Do you want Bella to suffer any longer?" Emmett argued. I hissed at him and then Emmett realized what he just said "I am so sorry Renesmee I didn't mean to accuse you of that I just want to see Bella and I don't want my baby sister to be in a bad place.

"It's okay Emmett I know that you mean well." She gave Emmett a small smile and I rested my hand on Renesmee's shoulder to comfort her and she relaxed slightly. "Well we can't go in by ourselves; we have to get the wolves. That is one of the main reasons I came here was so that you could help me and the wolves." I took my hand off of her after I realized she was now okay.

"Nessie they are rivals against the wolves what make you think they will accept the Cullen's?" Laurent asked.

"They will have to because they have accepted me and I am a Cullen and I am not leaving my family." Everyone's faces lit up. She called us family again except out loud. "So make that plane tickets to forks." Renesmee started to walk out the door.

I reached my hand out and took her arm as swung her back around. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I am going to get my stuff that I have here. I have been living in a cave for the past month and I have to get the stuff I have in there I can't just leave it." She said like it was obvious.

My mouth dropped and Esme gasped and was amazed that she was living in a cave. "That's why we couldn't drop you off after school!" Alice realized.

Renesmee laughed, but nodded. "Just leave it there we have to leave." I said and she agreed.

We sat for about another five min while everyone got one change of clothes and Alice had gotten the tickets and a pair of cloths for Bella. It seemed ridiculous that we were worrying about cloths, but if we end up fighting we have to get out of Italy on a plane for the fastest way out and we can't look like we just got in a fight with some animal.

We got into our cars heading to the airport. Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and I were in my Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme got in a Rosalie's convertible. Laurent stayed behind because in Irina and Renesmee wasn't surprised that he wouldn't help us, but that didn't stop her from feeling a little betrayed by his actions.

We sped off and I noticed that Renesmee seemed a little anxious in her seat. She kept figiting her fingers and twisting her ring that Jacob gave her.

Wait! Diamond ring, left ring finger, engaged going into high school? How could this not have hit me before even when she said it right in front of us? My hands clenched on the steering wheel. Is this Jacob Black that she is _engaged_ to?

"Umm… dad you are going to break the steering wheel." I heard my daughters voice ring in worry.

I kept my eyes fix on the road as I spoke. "Is it Jacob _Black_ you're engaged to?"

Renesmee's eyes widened and choked out the word "yes" I hissed a little. This boy had tried to keep me from Bella and he loved Bella that is just sickening he must be like thirty-seven years older that her and he must look old compared to her.

"Dad he is a werewolf, he doesn't age and he is just right for me in every way. Mom told me about how he used to like her, but that was only because I was a part of her then." She said. What the hell does that mean?

"Uh… what?" Jasper asked.

"Well werewolves imprint on someone, like their soul mate. It makes them stronger werewolves. He imprinted on me and I was still in mom so he felt a pull to mom almost like the one you feel on me. Then when I was born and he saw me it was like love at first sight. Of course his emotions weren't disgusting and he felt like I was his _girlfriend_ we were like brother and sister then. When I reached the mature age of course both feelings changed. Don't think that I have to love him because of this. Imprinting means that you were made for that person in every way and you would do anything for them and that person you imprint on is the only thing holding you to the Earth. I am that for him and why wouldn't I choose him? He is perfect for me in every way." As she explained this she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was daydreaming, looking back to moments they shared.

Really they both looked at each other like the other one was the only thing they lived for. So this must be part of the reason why she seems sad a lot. Bella was taken away from her and she had to leave Jacob to get us. From her thoughts he doesn't know about this is why she left and she left without him knowing because she knows he would've tried to stop her.

"I am so sorry." I said to Renesmee to comfort her. She had a couple tears streaking down her face, but she quickly whipped them away.

"Umm hello we are still back here and we can't mind read!" Alice complained and Renesmee and I both laughed. Renesmee explained to her and Alice gave her comforting words.

"Renesmee, how did Bella become a vampire?" Jasper asked.

"Laurent change her when I was born because if he didn't she would've died. So he was the one to change her." Everyone nodded at this explanation and thought about it. I was so thankful for Laurent changing her, but he hurt Bella and Renesmee by leaving them without any contact information and they didn't know what to do about Victoria. Of course they had the werewolves, but they aren't _vampires_.

Then again I did leave them. God I am so stupid! Why did I do that? Renesmee seems to know why I left and doesn't blame me, but Bella! I saw her in Laurent's thoughts after I left. It was horrible. She wanted to kill herself and if Renesmee wasn't there she would have because she felt she had nothing else to live for.

If Bella died so would I there would be no doubt of that.

We got to the airport and our flight was about two hours and Renesmee slept all through it leaning against Emmett's shoulder. Our plane started to touch down in Port Angeles. Renesmee became more anxious. All she was thinking about was Jacob constantly. We got into rental cars and drove off this time Renesmee was in the back seat next to Jasper and Alice was up front.

Alice turned on the radio and the first song was Adele "Rolling in the Deep". They constantly played this song and I wasn't surprised it came on. Then song called "It will Rain" by Bruno Mars came on. I had never heard this song, but Renesmee started to tense a little and I realized why because the lyrics where of a girl leaving some guy and he is in pain.

If you ever leave me, baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

To keep you by my side

To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

She started to tear up at this part. When Alice tried to change the station knowing that it was making her sad Renesmee just said "leave it" quickly and Alice pulled her hand away.

Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin' "There goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain.

Don't just say goodbye,

Don't just say goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

Renesmee composed herself quickly after the song. I didn't know a song could mean so much to someone though I did have a couple that reminded me of Bella and I would break down completely if I heard them.

Finally we reached my house and we pulled into the garage and the others also did quickly after. We haven't been here since the night that Jasper tried to attach Bella.

"Wow I have seen this place in mom's mind, but it much better in person." Renesmee said looking amazed.

"Seen it in her mind? What else can you do now?" Rosalie asked.

Renesmee didn't seem to notice she said that out loud and she was blushing a bright red, just like Bella.

"Well if I am touching someone's skin I can go through their memories. It isn't really looking at their thoughts I only see pictures, but I see thinks the way someone else sees it. Like if someone saw this house and thought it was disgusting in some way, it would seem that way to me. Sometimes if I concentrate hard enough I can do it about three feet away from someone, but its blurry and unclear as to what they are seeing." Wow, can I just say that I have an amazing daughter? Not only is she caring, beautiful, and funny, but she is also very talented.

_You would think that after all the things I have told them so far that this wouldn't be so amazing._ I heard Renesmee's thoughts.

"It is amazing because we have never heard of someone having more than one power and it's interesting." I looked at her and gave her a smile and she grinned back.

"There is a default with it though." Renesmee began and we all leaned in curiously. "If someone knows I am doing it they can block things from me. It isn't hard for them too; all they have to do it think of it and then think about it being protected. Though if they do know I am doing it and they don't know to do that I can still do it. I would never do it against someone's will though unless I really confirmation on something."

We all let the concept of this sink in and then we just stood there in the middle of the living room.

"Oh Nessie! I have to show you the room you're going to be using! It has a bed also, you do sleep right?" Alice asked.

"Yes I sleep, but not as long as all humans. It's about like a four to five hour sleep normally." She explained. "Also thank you for using the name 'Nessie' everyone here calls me that. I just thought that when Laurent called me that you would think that the name was ugly. Mom did at first and yelled at Jake for nick-naming me the Loch Ness Monster." She giggled.

Ew, _Jake_. I know that he is going to be my son-in-law, but that doesn't mean that I don't like him any less. In fact I will be watching him even closer because if he hurts Renesmee, he won't live another day.

_Edward, calm down!_ Jasper yelled in his mind. I gave him an apologetic look and stopped my anger from building up even more and he sighed.

"Well I will show you then and you can sleep and stuff. We had this bed here for Bella when she was human and we had sleep overs." Alice explained and Renesmee just followed after.

"Wait." Renesmee said stopping going up the stairs. Everyone looked at her as she ran over to all of us again "Goodnight" she said and gave everyone a hug.

When she got to me she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "I know you don't like Jake, but I am going to La Push in the morning." I swallowed a little venom that pooled in my mouth. Renesmee laid her hand on my cheek and flashed pictures of her and Jacob together. _He makes me happy; just give him a chance for me?_ She said after she was done showing me her images.

Really he did seem great for her and if he made her happy I guess there was nothing else I could do. He tried to take Bella away from me before, but then he was a kid and I can't just judge him for his past. Now I have to judge him on what a man he has become now.

"Sure, but it won't be easy." I said and she gave me the widest smile I have ever seen. She kissed me on the cheek one last time and sprinted up the stairs with Alice.

I know that I have only _really_ known my daughter for what she is for about a day, but before that I loved her without even understanding it and now that I do it isn't just Bella that I see anymore as the one I live for, but it is also my daughter. I will do anything to make her happy as long as it is right for her as the same with Bella.

_Bella_. I can't even think strait anymore. She is in danger and it's all because I left. We need to save her as soon as possible because just the thought of her being in pain wants to make me shatter into pieces.

**I said I would update soon and I hope this was soon enough for all of you! Again thank you for reading and reviewing. I am sorry if anyone didn't want their name being put on that list, but if you message me because you don't want it up there don't worry I will take your name off.**

**By the way I am sorry if you don't like music in stories and it was cheesy, but I love that song and I had to work it in somehow! I won't be doing that very often promise. I hope you liked this chapter and please review and have an amazing day:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter I asked what perspective you wanted to hear from and you answered Bella, so this chapter will be in Bella's perspective. I was always a bit cautious with doing it in Bella's perspective before, but I guess it wouldn't be confusing for you anymore because you know where she is.**

**So please review and let me know how you think the story is going and if I might need to change something about how I write.**

**Here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6BPOV

I was standing in the middle of a room made of stone. It was dark in here and cold. Not that I could really feel the cold, but I knew if a human was in here they would surely die about after three hours siting in here. If they didn't die from the cold that would die from the loneliness.

I was put in this room for a long maybe a full day as part of a punishment. They know that I can bring down my shield for people to get to my mind, but I never allow it to come down. Aro wants to hear my thought and find out my weaknesses so that he can bring me down and force me to do everything he says.

I will _never_ let them know of Renesmee or Edward. Renesmee was my daughter and if they knew of her they would kill her and same with Edward because he let me know of him being a vampire when I was a human.

They would also kill me because I knew of them and I had to stay alive for my daughter and Edward. It's horrible that I am staying alive for Edward even when he doesn't love me, but I am not leaving this Earth until he does.

Then again they might not kill me and Edward if they knew. They value our gifts too much to waist them so they might just put us to work.

I heard a clicking coming down the hallway towards this cellar door and I turned to face it. The Iron door swung opened and in came Jane.

Her brown hair always in the slick pulled back bun **(I am sorry, but people on fan fiction keep saying she is blond, but in the book it clearly says her hair is brown don't forget!) **and her piercing red eyes bore into mine. She always looked at me in disgust because Aro wanted me more than her because I am immune to her powers.

"Aro sent me to get you and to give you this." Jane held out something covered in a cloth. She took the cloth off and there was a bottle of blood in her hand.

I stopped breathing and turned around to face the wall again.

They always attempted to get me to drink human blood and never let me hunt for animal blood. My eyes are pitch black and Aro is hoping I will get so weak from refusing blood that he can read my thoughts, but what he doesn't know is that I have a secret way of getting out to hunt. I can't go very far though because they have vampires patrolling the wood and I can only get out hunting maybe once a month.

Jane laughed at me and I heard a "pop" from her taking the lid off of the bottle. She drank it and I could hear it trailing down her throat. I wanted to take the bottle out of her hands so bad and drink every last drop, but I thought of my father, Carlisle. Yes you would think I hate the Cullen's now for leaving, but it was Edward that didn't want me. At least I hope it was only him.

Carlisle taught me these things when I was a human and I don't drink that blood because I do know better. I will never kill a human and I haven't yet.

"You can come out now Bella, Aro wishes to see you." Jane spoke and I heard her spin around and skip out of the room.

Oh how I want to take Jane and throw her in a fire!

I groaned and stood up and walked to Aro's office. I had to remind myself to keep my head held high and to not walk as if I was weak.

If I show signs of weakness here the Volturi will take advantage and attack.

I ran up ten flights of stairs from the dungeon floor and turned to the left going down a hall that had red and gold colors leading to an Oak door at the end of the hall.

I got to the end and put my hand on the brass handle and twisted it until I heard a click of it opening. I walked in know Aro was inside keeping my eyes away from him.

Aro was placed behind his desk, facing it and the two chairs in front of it. I sat in one of them, again not keeping eye contact with him.

"Isabella! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Aro said in his annoyingly, fake, preppy voice. "So have you decided to let me into your mind yet?"

I didn't respond and just stared into space.

"You know you are just showing me you have something worth hiding from me and that just makes me more curious." Aro leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his desk.

"It isn't that Aro. I just think that someone's thoughts should stay that way. Stay _Their_ thoughts only. You don't need to know everything about everyone." I said this while looking intol his eyes this time.

"Isabella, you have nothing to lose letting me look into your thoughts. In your eyes I see nothing, there is only longing for something. You seem deader than anyone around here. Maybe I could help find what you would like." Aro tried to compromise, but I stood my ground and didn't let him get to me.

"Maybe it is just my freedom I am longing and you're keeping me imprisoned. You wouldn't help me with that." I knew that wasn't really the only reason I looked dead. I haven't looked this bad since that day Edward first left me and I still didn't know just yet that I had Renesmee. Now I that both of them are gone I have gone back to the same way I was before.

"You're right I wouldn't, but at least let me make your stay more pleasant." Aro gave me a smile a creeper would give and I gaged.

Aro stopped smiling "You will let me hear your thoughts soon you know. You can't go without blood forever. It's been a year and I have only allowed one hunting trip since and that was nine months ago. Just one time look into your thoughts and I can let you hunt again."

"Never will I let you into my thoughts for any reason. You just want to know everything about me so you can keep me here. Well you aren't going to let me out anyway so why still let you look into my thoughts when I get nothing in return." I said.

"That not true! You get _some_ freedom in return. You can hunt whatever you'd like and we wouldn't stop you. We won't lock you up with people in front of your room constantly." Aro had stood up and was in front of me leaning on his desk.

I stood up also and looked him strait in the eyes. "Blood isn't everything I think of okay? Plus you would still have me here anyway. Again there is nothing you can do." I spat in his face and turned quickly out the door. As soon as I reached the door I felt a hand grip my shoulder and bring me back in. I sighed and turned back around to face Aro and found our faces only three inches apart. I tried to pull back, but Aro's hand behind my neck held me where I was and I hissed.

"Isabella, if you wish to not let me into your thoughts I must ask something from you." Aro spoke, his breath hitting my face. It smelled bitter and if I was a human I would surely puke.

"Are you sure you're asking and not demanding?" I hissed again. Aro chuckled an evilly and I was getting sick of this mystery. "Just spit it out! What do you want from me?" It isn't like I am going to do it anyway.

"Well, I have grown very fond of you," Aro began and took a lock of my hair in his hand and smelled it. Ew creep! Again I tried to pull back, but I was weak from not hunting for a month. "And I think I have chosen you for my mate and you are going to stay here. My room is already made up for you. I had some of the humans shop for some cloths for you." This guy is on crack! He isn't serious.

My anger got the best of me and I guess my body didn't seem to care if I had no blood to go off for energy and it made its own. Venom pooled in my mouth and I spit it into Aro's face. I pushed Aro off of me and threw him across the room and into his desk which of course snapped in half.

"I will _never_ be your mate! Plus it isn't only you who decides your mate. The other person has to feel the same way and I definitely don't feel that way about you. You're an old creep and you haven't treated me well since I got here so how would you even begin to expect me to be your…" I couldn't even say the word anymore without saying it in disgust "Mate!"

I spun quickly on my heals and out of the room to go back to my normal room. I tried to run fast enough so he couldn't catch up, but obviously my legs are too damn slow!

Aro grabbed me by my waist and pushed me into the wall. At this point in my mind I was screaming Edwards name just begging for him to hear me and get me from this awful place.

I noticed my shield had gone down when I did that and luckily Aro wasn't touching my skin and I put it back in place.

"I wasn't asking Isabella. In fact I was going to give you a bit of time, but not anymore." Aro hissed in my face, but he was smiling. He was enjoying this a lot apparently.

"A bit of time for what?" I asked my voice a little shaky.

"You will be married to me in a week's time. I am the ruler of the Volturi and I am expected to have some sort of a queen. I haven't found the vampire that has quite fit the look I want for my queen, but you my dear have. I will have Heidi make a dress that fits you well. Don't even try to run from this." This was just… I don't even know anymore! Aro loosened his grip on me and slid a ring on my finger. "It looks lovely on you."

Oh this isn't happening! I took the ring off my finger and squished it between my fingers. It crumbled to pieces and I let it drop to the floor. I ran down the hallway to the stairs again and went up seven more flights.

I flew past about three doors to the end of the hallway on that floor. There at the end of the end of the hallway where two Oak door just like the ones to Aro's office. I opened the doors to my room and slammed them shut behind me.

I just need a shower right now to calm me down. I stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower as hot as it could go so could feel its warmth so it comforts me. I noticed I was dry sobbing and tried to keep myself together, but I couldn't.

Images of Renesmee flowed through my mind. I missed my daughter so much. It's been a whole year. When I see her again, and I will, I will give her the biggest hug that anyone has ever had.

Then the images of Edward popped into my mind and I started dry sobbing even harder. _He _is my mate. I loved him like no one else in the world. Yes I loved my daughter just the same, but in a different way. Aro wanted me as his mate out of lust and power, but I wanted Edward out of love and nothing more and that is why Edward is my true mate and always will be. I will never love another. Edward might love someone else, but I will always love him.

Edward saved me from different types of dangers all the time and I could never do anything for him. Renesmee and Laurent always said Edward still loves me and Renesmee showed me what Laurent saw when Edward left with her talents, but it's hard to convince someone that someone else loves them just the same as the other when they aren't receiving it from that person.

Yes, I had hope Edward still loves me, but that is dangerous for me to think that way because I will only get hurt.

I need to get out of here. I can't marry Aro! That is just the worst punishment of all, but I will never let him know about Renesmee and then about Edward telling me that he was a vampire when I was human.

The things we are all willing to do for love. I wish that Edward could be here now to make me feel safe and strong.

**So there was Bella's perspective! Did I do it well? What do you think about Bella's situation? Yes, I know that there is a lot of drama going on, but is that good or bad? Thank you for reading and please review and share what you think!**

**I hope to update soon, but I can't promise anything right now because I am super busy. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am super busy as I said before, but I love writing so I have taken some time out of my day to do so. I am sorry if chapters don't come in as frequently as usual until maybe January fifth?**

**So here it is the seventh chapter and again review and tell me what you think and if you have an idea that you would like to see for this story or my other one please share by messaging me. The reason I ask for this is because it might inspire a little bit of the story and make it better. Someone else has already done so before and at the end of the story I will tell you what part was inspired by this person.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 7EPOV

Today is the first day I am meeting my daughter's fiancé. Yes I met him before, but then he was just a kid and he wasn't a werewolf. Renesmee said that Jacob is second in command of the pack right now and he could be alpha if he chose to. Well it seems he has learned some responsibility and I think that he could take care of Renesmee very well.

I have heard nothing, but good thought of him from Laurent and it seems that Bella approves of Jacob. Renesmee and Jacob have been engaged for about a year and a half and were supposed to get married the week after Bella has been taken. Wow, we really need to get to Volterra.

"Come on dad let's go!" Renesmee was practically dragging me out the door.

"What about everyone else?" I asked Renesmee.

"They aren't coming. If we come with the entire family they are going to get overwhelmed and think you're going to attack." She explained.

Renesmee mind was full of excitement and worry. She wanted to see Jacob and was so happy to be reunited with him, but she was worried about rejection for not only him, but the pack also.

"If they don't accept you they don't deserve you." I told Renesmee as we were running to the treaty line.

"I love him dad and I always will and I can't just get over rejection like that." Renesmee replied.

I just nodded I smelled the most revolting smell that made me flinch with every breath. Even though I hated this smell, Renesmee was breathing it in like it was what she lived for. She was wearing a beaming smile and turned to me.

"I have to go over the line to go to Jake. You have to stay here until I get permission for you to come over the line okay?"

"What makes you think that you're just going to get permission like that?" I asked.

"Oh I have my ways." Renesmee smiled.

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing…. "Okay I will wait here, be careful."

Renesmee rolled her eyes and skipped across that line. Now I just have to sit and wait patiently.

RPOV

I ran across the treaty line to find Jake. I might have seemed confident about this to my dad, but I was hiding my nerves.

I heard a growl and I was thrown to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Get off me it just me Renesmee!" I shouted, but I wasn't sure who was on me still.

Whomever it was got off me and I stood up and brushed a bunch of leaves out of my hair and cloths. I looked up to find a man shirtless. I didn't recognize this guy. He looked maybe sixteen and I stared at him oddly.

"Ah, so there is a new member to the pack? Hello I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I introduced myself. I used Cullen now because I always hope that my parents will get married. I stuck my arm out and smiled.

"Hello, I am Drake." He shook my hand. He had brown hair, but green eyes. Drake seemed very charming and like a lot of girls might like him. "So you're Jacob's Renesmee?" He asked and I flinched at the mention of him.

"Yes, I have come back just like I told him I would. How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone in the pack does. You're all he thinks about!" I smiled at that.

"I am in a hurry so could you please direct me to Jake?" I asked kindly. I wish I could stand and talk, but my heart literally hurt thinking of him.

"Of course wait here." Drake headed into the wood to get into his wolf form.

He stepped out of the trees and I saw a wolf that was a deep brown and then had some light brown spots scattered around his body.

"Lead the way." I said and he nodded.

Drake sprinted off and it was a bit difficult to keep up with, but that was just because I am very tired from not sleeping enough.

Drake stopped immediately and I ran right into his butt and fell to the floor. I hit my head on the ground and I groaned. "Why am I such a klutz?" I yelled in to the air and I heard howl of laughter from Drake. I glared at him and stood up rubbing my head.

Drake pointed his nose to straight ahead and I saw the beach. Near the shore was Quill and Clair playing around. It's been a year and she has changed to much already. She is five years older than me so she would be twenty five now.

About ten feet away from the ocean was Jacob. He looked miserable! I had to get to him. I laid my hand on Drake's head and told him thanks. He seemed shocked for a moment, but then composed himself and nodded again. I had to run about a third of a mile to reach them. What was I going to say to Jacob?

You know what? I should try doing it like they do in the movies! I don't really have any other option do I? Okay let's see how this goes….

I started running as fast as I could because there were no humans around.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I was maybe forty feet away from him and he looked up.

He shot strait up as fast as I've ever seen and he had a great smile across his face. So this is working?

I ran right into his arms and I breathed in his scent and I was home. Tears of joy ran down my face. My arms were locked around him and were never coming off. Jake picked me up off my feet and held me tight.

"I-I'm so so-sorry." I choked out.

Jacob hushed me and he sat us down. After I calmed down after about five minutes I sat in Jacob's lap so I could face him. I looked into his eyes and they melted me.

Jake held my hands in his and raised them to his lips. He looked down to my left ring finger and I saw a tear run down his face. "I can't believe that you're here." Jake whispered.

"I am sorry I only left a note, but I hope you understood it. I didn't leave because of you. I had to find my family to save my mom. I told you I would come back and I did and don't look at the ring in disbelief! Of course I love you and I want to be married to you. I love you." I explained.

"Renesmee, don't you _ever_ do that to me again. I had to be on watch! Everyone had to make sure I ate and did something with myself. I love you too." Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes "You couldn't be that bad without me. I am just Renesmee and that is all." Jacob laughed.

"You will never understand how I see you." I planted kisses all over Jake's faced and finally brought my lips to his. The kiss showed longing and love for each other.

Jacob held me closer to his body and leaned back onto the blanket he was sitting on before and deepened the kiss.

"Okay you two love birds! Let's not make out in a public place. Now who wants to get a hug from their favorite person?" I heard Quill yell.

I pulled away from Jacob and rolled my eyes. Jacob laughed, but pulled me closer.

"Isn't that what you and Clair do all the time?" Jacob said and kissed me again.

I felt another set of warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Jake. I screeched as Quill spun me around. He put me down and turned me toward him.

"You have no clue how much everyone has missed you!" Quill said.

"Yah we can hardly believe that you're right in front of us." Clair said. I gave them both really big hugs.

"Okay I have something to ask you guys." I said seriously.

Jacob took my hand "What is it?" Jake asked.

"Well I found my family, the Cullen's, and they are here right now. In fact my dad is at the treaty line. I told him to wait so that no one attacked him. We need to meet him there and discuss something. They want to help save mom. I basically told them everything, but we were in a hurry to get here so I didn't give him any details." I explained.

Jacob's expression hardened. "_Edward_" Jacob said his name is disgust.

"You don't understand why he left Jake. I saw his memories about mom and he loves her. It's almost like how you see me just in a different way than we love each other. It's confusing, but give him a chance. He loves me and mom I promise you. We are just focusing on getting mom okay? Don't start any arguments." I said sternly.

I pulled Jacob's hand toward the forest and he turned into his wolf form and he called the rest of the wolves while Quill took Clair home (Yes, her and Quill are married).

Once the whole wolf pack was together we headed off to see my father. Jacob was Alfa now and Sam have stopped phasing to grow with Emily into their old age I learned and that there was three new members of the pack. There was Drake, Tyler, and Dom and they were all sixteen years old. Oh, and Paul has also left the pack to be with Jacob's sister.

Even though this wasn't the pack I was used to the new members seem like they have great personalities.

We all ran to the treaty line and I was on Jake's back because I was so tiered. While we ran I showed Jacob my journey in the last year and that only took about five minutes to do. I could tell that Jacob had questions, but I couldn't answer now.

We got to the treaty line and I saw my dad. I jumped off Jacob's back and smiled. "Thanks" I told Jake. "Sorry it took so long dad." I apologized while everyone changed out of their wolf form.

I gave my dad a hug and then I stood next to my dad and I faced the pack as they came out one by one.

I could tell that Jacob was uncomfortable with me being next to my father and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Jacob." My dad said politely.

"Hello _dad_." I had to admit this was pretty funny and I couldn't hide the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Okay so we are here for Bella and no one else. We have time to talk on the way to getting mom got it?" I said and the pack nodded.

"So the Volturi are very dangerous as you know. First all of you have to learn what they can do and their attack strategies. I think it would be better to discuss this at our house so that the whole family can tell you how the Volturi works. It might not seem important to you now, but it is essential you know as much of them as possible to get Bella out to there." Dad said.

"Okay, let's all go to your house." Jacob said.

"Going to a vampire's house? Are you serious? They are a bunch of blood suckers!" Dom yelled.

Jacob growled at him. He now hates remarks about me and my family like that even if he doesn't like them. The only ones they are allowed to call that are the ones that feed on human blood.

Dom feared Jake so he went along with this plan.

We all started to run to the house, dad leading, and I was on Jacob's back.

Suddenly my dad stopped and held his head in his hands. He looked really pained and I screamed and got off of Jacob's back and went to my dad.

"What's wrong what is it?" I shouted.

Dad took his hands off his head and put them on his knees. Whatever it was stopped, but my dad still looked very much in pain.

"Dad what is it?" Why isn't he answering me? Doesn't he know I am going crazy over here!

**OOOOOO cliff hanger! Haha sorry! Please review and share what you think. I know it's taking longer to update, but I have so much to do it is insane! I really hope to update soon, but if I don't hang in there we will get through this! Haha joking, but review and if you feel like you have an idea you just need to share with me about the story feel free to message me! Thanks for reading and have a great day!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people of the internet! Okay, thank you for your reviews they make me happy:) So I have taken time to make this new chapter out of my busy schedule an di am sorry if it sounds rushed so be honest please!**

**Here it is the next chapter and enjoy!**

Chapter 8EPOV

_Edward, Edward, Edward! Help!_ I heard Bella's voice scream in my ears.

Then I saw something almost as bad as the pain I was hearing in her voice. Aro was in front of Bella holding her from what I could tell.

Then it all stopped. I didn't see it anymore and it all went away. Did I just see into Bella's mind? What is Aro doing to her?

"DAD!" I heard Renesmee yell. I jumped up and looked at her in worry. "What is it? You haven't been responding to me for like five minutes!"

"Sorry, I heard something. It was your mom's voice. She was yelling my name and screaming help and then I saw Aro restraining her. Could this be from her thoughts?" I was really confused and scared for Bella.

"I don't know, she has never stretched her shield for more than five miles so I don't know how that could happen. Maybe it's because she is really scared and is in trouble. We need to get there quick." Renesmee rambled on as we ran to the house. The werewolves seemed really freaked out and confused, but I couldn't think of them right now. The only person I could think about was Bella.

We all reached the house and I saw my family standing on the porch waiting anxiously. Alice ran to me and I read her thoughts. _Edward are you okay? The visions I had were very blurry, but it looked like you were in pain?_

"Alice, it isn't me that you should be worrying about. It's Bella." I spoke.

_What happened?_ Alice could never wait too long. She just has to know everything right away

"I don't exactly know. I heard her thoughts in my mind. She was screaming my name and the word 'help' and then I saw Aro holding her and Bella was trying to get away."

"So what is the plan?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"That is why the wolves are here. We want you and everyone else to share what they know about the Volturi and find strategies of how we can get Bella back home." I said and Carlisle nodded thinking.

Carlisle then turned to the wolves behind me. I looked back at them also because I was going to be translating their voices while they stayed in their wolf form.

"They don't trust us yet so I will be translating." I said.

All of the wolves stood in a straight line as did my family, well except for Renesmee. Renesmee, or 'Nessie' I heard her referred to in many of their thoughts, stood next to Jacob on his right side. They couldn't be separated since they have been reunited.

"So first we will go through what 'weapons' the Volturi possesses and then we will work on attack strategies." Carlisle started

BPOV

**Six days until the wedding**

From just being told I had to marry Aro in a week yesterday, I kept thinking of ways to escape from this horrific place. The only problem is, is that they have tripled the security around me so that I couldn't escape.

As of right now I was walking down another stone hallway from my room. I had three vampires in the back of me and two in the front. I now always had five vampires a security. When I would go into my room two would be just outside my door and then three would be below my window.

Just after an hour of me sobbing yesterday, Aro had sent in two female vampires that were just there to assist Jane anytime she had needed anything. Jane used to have human assistants, but she couldn't without eating them after a day so that is why she now has vampire servants. Apparently they are now 'mine' and I can order them around anytime I need something. I told them that they shouldn't even bother being around me because I don't want to order people around.

So I now had seven vampires around me at all times. I did actually like talking to these servants even though I have only known them for a day. I wasn't allowed to know of their names though because Aro said that they are not to be my friends. They should only stay servants. I can only call them "maid one" and "maid two".

My servants had brought me a whole new wardrobe that was full of lingerie, short dresses, long elegant dresses, and heals. This would be my new attire as queen. Luckily I am a vampire or I would die wearing this crap.

I need to get out of here and back to Renesmee and Edward.

"Miss. Swan, you may lead the way." Demetri spoke. I was outside now facing the woods behind the palace. We were here now so that I could hunt. This was the only good thing coming out of this. I didn't have to starve myself." I nodded and stepped forward and into the forest.

"How the hell am I supposed to hunt in this dress?" I muttered under my breath.

Today I had been place in a blue, silk dress. It went down to my feet and it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. There were white diamonds embellished into the dress and I was wearing shoes with white diamonds all over them as well.

I had to admit this was a nice dress, but I don't like wearing it at all. It only reminds me every moment of how Aro is turning me into an object.

I reached down and tore the dress until it was mid-thigh length. It didn't look too good, but all I cared about was blood and getting out of here.

I went into my hunting crouch and I ran into the forest. I caught three deer and drank from them. It was hard to do because my instincts kept telling me to tear apart whoever was following me while I hunted, but I knew that it was just the Volturi.

We headed back and I was told that I had to go to the main meeting room. This was the scariest place of all for me. Many vampires were hunted here and also humans from when they fed. I cringed at the thought.

I was walking down a long hallway that led to two great doors. They might have been four times the size of me and I went to push them open, but I was stopped by maid one.

"Doesn't worry miss; I am here to do the hard work for you." She said.

"You really don't have to do that. I am a vampire to and it is very simple." I chuckled.

"It is orders miss." She said looking down and scowling.

I then frowned to because if they didn't do what was told of them by Aro they don't get to feed for five months and that to a vampire is extremely harsh.

I held my head high as we walked into the meeting to show that I wasn't going to break just because I would have to marry Aro, even though I was really close to the breaking point.

From what I could see behind all of these body guards was that there were vampires that were lining the walls. All of a sudden everyone moved away from me and I was left alone in the middle of the room which I saw grateful for so that I could see what was going on. I saw Aro in his throne in the front of me.

I couldn't look at his face right now he was the reason for all my pain, no correction, Victoria is the reason for this.

"Ah, Isabella! Thank you for joining us, you look lovely as always." Aro said and did that creepy smile of his.

"It is not like I had that much of a choice did I?" I muttered and he glared at me.

"You will not be disrespectful to me. I brought you here for a special reason." Aro hissed. I just rolled my eyes. I am not scared anymore. He has already done his worse and he won't get into my thoughts ever so I shouldn't be worried.

Aro grabbed my arm and pulled me up the steps to his throne. While doing this he slid another ring on to my left ring finger. I am just going to keep crushing these at the end of the day so I don't know why he bothers to get a new one every time I do.

Aro had me sit down next to a throne equally the same size as his that was to his right. I was now facing toward the entire Volturi and it seemed like there were much more than usual. I counted a hundred and fifty vampires all around.

I saw that Aro was now standing in front of his throne and he spoke. "Everyone, as you might have already heard, Isabella and I are engaged." I couldn't help the gag that escaped my mouth. Aro glared at me and I stopped. Alec laughed at my reaction and Aro shifted his gaze to him. "We are here to show Isabella more of what we do here and she can be a part of the decisions we make." I looked toward him confused. "Let's get started shall we? Bring in the criminal."

A vampire woman, maybe thirty, came in restrained by Felix. She had blond hair and blood red eyes.

"What is your name?" Aro asked.

"Savannah." She answered.

"Savannah, do you know why you were brought here." Aro questioned. I looked at the woman in the eyes as she shook her head. It looked like she really didn't know what was going on and I felt bad for her.

"You have broken vampire law. You were turned into a vampire about a year ago is that correct?" Aro asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"It looks like your daughter a _human_ of ten years old knows of you being a vampire when it is clearly stated that humans must not know of vampires existing." Aro lectured her.

"I didn't know, honestly. I awoke alone and I didn't know the rules. Plus, I don't have any other family and my daughter would've been sent to an orphanage if I didn't care for her and I of course had to tell her I was a vampire. You can't hid that from your own daughter." Savannah explained.

"That does not matter. You can't let humans know of our existence."

Then entering the doorway was a little girl that had blond curly hair and hazel eyes was brought in by Demetri. She was crying and had tears running down her face.

"You know what the punishment should be for this?" Aro ask the vampire.

"I don't know." She said shaky only worrying for her daughter. I knew the face she wore very well. It was the same look I had when I had to leave Renesmee and go to the Volturi.

"It is death." Aro said and Savannah and I gasped. The little girl had no clue what was going on. "Are you objecting to this Isabella?" Aro said astounded. "You know what the law states."

"Well sometimes the law is wrong." I said trying to keep my anger under control by taking deep breaths.

"How so?" Aro asked.

"You can't expect a mother to not take care of her child especially when there is no one to take care of them when they are gone."

"Well the law states it so we must kill them." The vampire woman went to grab her daughter. "Jane." Aro ordered, and I threw my shield over them.

Jane screeched because she couldn't get to them. Aro threw me across the room to the wall and then was in the front of me.

"You will release them Isabella." Aro had me by the neck. I managed to take the ring of my finger and crush it once again.

"I will never marry a monster." I spat and got free of his grasp and stood defending the woman and her child.

Vampire surrounded us to attack, but I will try as hard as I can to save them. The Volturi won't kill me and that is fact and I want to at least do something good while I am here.

"You are going against your family!" Aro screamed.

"You aren't. My. Family!" I said sternly.

"Get the woman and child and put Isabella in the dungeon again until she learns to listen to her _fiancé_." Aro said and I growled in response.

"Wait! My daughter did nothing wrong! Please, Isabella, if you could take care of her and you only take my life." She said the words that I would say. If someone reacted to Renesmee's and I's death like that I would put every ounce of faith in them because at least they showed me their help.

"I will." I said turning to Savannah. I could not let my daughter die, I know how she feels and I will save this child.

I walked over to Aro seductively and I whispered into his ear "Please, it would make me _very_ happy. Consider this a wedding present for your future wife." I could tell that Aro was falling for it.

"Of course dear." He whispered.

I went back to the woman. "I am so sorry. You can say any last words to your daughter." I said.

Savannah turned to the girl and spoke. "Isabella will be your mother now. Trust her. I will be gone, but I will always be in your heart Elizabeth." I cringed. That was Edward's mother's name.

Elizabeth cried and they told each other they loved each other.

I took the little girl in my arms and had us turn away from the scene about to unfold. I heard her mother scream and Elizabeth covered her ears.

I now had two daughters, Renesmee who I loved with all my heart and Elizabeth who I still yet have to know, but I can already tell that I love her.

I need to get out of here more than ever now to save this little girl. I also have to get home to my daughter and I need to find Edward. I love him so much and I just have to see him one more time.

It's so lonely here as I walk up to my room trying to comfort the girl in my arms. Once I got to my room with the guards I broke down and cried.

**The cause of Edward's pain wasn't what you expected it to be now was it! How do you feel about Elizabeth? Please share what you think and be honest! At first I wasn't sure about this idea, but you will see, it will all tie together in the end if you know what I mean… okay you probably don't, but read and find out!**

**Sorry I didn't really give out much of the plan of how the Cullen's and such are going to get Bella, but I am not sure if I should sum up what their plan is and skip all the arguments and training for the fight and just get to it, or give details about it. So PLEASE share which you prefer because I think if I explain everything it's just going to turn out how they were planning to fight the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, but different you know?**

**Please answer those questions I really want your opinion.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I know that I disappeared for a while, but I am back. I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday break and New Years and 2012 has been good to you so far. I personally don't believe the world is going to end, but now I have an excuse to do a bunch of idiotic things that I didn't get the chance to do last year.**

**If I'm not updating as frequently I don't mean to it's just I have added to many things to do to my list that I shouldn't have, but it makes me happy to be busy because it makes me feel like I have a life haha.**

**By the way if any of you haven't read my tory "We Meet Again" you should check it out and see if it interests you in any way. I am going to be revising it this February because it wasn't written to the best of my abilities because it was written a long time ago. Also in March I will be continuing "We Meet Again" so keep an eye out for that.**

**Well back to the story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9 RPOV

"We can try again later Renesmee if you wou-" Jasper started, but I cut him off.

"Again." I growled. It was really pissing me off that I couldn't pin Jasper. I had been able to fight decent enough that I could get away from any of the Volturi.

I knew that being half human that I couldn't kill any vampires because they are so much stronger than me. If I was put in the position though that I couldn't get away from the Volturi I had to learn how to at least do some damage to them.

The wolves and vampires had been training for our attack on the Volturi and we only have the rest of today and tomorrow before we leave to save mom. Yesterday we talked about the attack plan, but today was training.

All day I have been eating dirt, literally. My face would dig into the ground and I would accidentally swallow some dirt in the process.

Then I would be thrown into trees and I got only one bruise on my upper left shoulder. It hurt when I moved my arm, but I need to learn the skills to save mom.

"Renesmee, please don't hurt yourself. You need all your strength for tomorrow and you will have a vampire with you at all times when you are there so you don't have to worry about that." Edward said sincerely. I could tell my dad was worried, but he doesn't understand.

"You're only hurting Bella by doing this. By keeping this up you could injure yourself further and not be able to fight at all. Also your mother will kill me if I don't keep you safe." Dad kept attempting to persuade me to stop my fighting.

"Nessie, it isn't just him your mom would kill! She would probably roast me over a fire or something if she found that bruise. Stop. You're not helping by doing this." Jake said and I took a long, deep breath.

I tore my eyes from where Jasper stood, where I had been watching for an attack, to my family. Everyone wore pained expressions, even the wolves.

"Alright I will stop. I think I am going to take a bath, I feel sore." I kept my eyes on the floor and trudged up the stairs to Alice's bathroom.

I just felt so useless! I am nothing. Everyone is a vampire or a werewolf, or a wonderfully plain human. I was just a hybrid. To some that might be cool to have more strength than humans and special powers, but it isn't all that. A half human and half vampire is an awkward place to be when you're surrounded by the complete and special supernatural.

I started to run the bath cold and walked downstairs to get ice to put in the bathtub with me. I was actually really looking forward to this bath.

I grabbed two bags of ice from the oversized freezer and ran back upstairs. I stopped the water from running when I noticed the tub half way full and then I put the ice in and I stripped myself of my cloths.

To me the only good parts of being a half human are that I don't get so thirsty that I want to kill someone, I can enjoy sunny days, and I can feel cold or warm.

I slid into the tub while cringing as shivers ran up my spine and making the hair on my neck stand strait from the cold. Soon enough though I relaxed and sat in the ice for maybe ten minutes and enjoying it. Since the whole time my mom was gone I only have short moments of relaxation and even though I felt guilty for relaxing knowing that mom wasn't in any such state, I had to try to enjoy it.

Finally I got out of the bath and dried off and slid on a robe. I blow dried my hair and just left it down naturally.

As I was walking out of the bathroom to find cloths I noticed that Alice had already left some for me outside the door. Luckily she had just given me a pair of sweats from Pink and a T-shirt.

As I picked up the cloths a slip of paper fell from them. I reached down and read the note.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I was going to give you one of my girly fashion choices, but Jacob wouldn't let me._

_He said that you would much rather enjoy being comfortable than fashionable._

_I think that he is just being such a guy so I hope you like this selection._

_Your amazing Aunt,_

_Alice_

Yes! Jake knew just what I needed and I couldn't wait to be his wife. He must have gone through a lot of trouble just to get these sweats for me.

After I was dressed and decent, I walked to the kitchen. I decided that I was going to make some sandwiches for the guys because they had been working so hard today. It was amazing that Esme had so much food in the house otherwise we would be screwed. Hungry wolves are a horrible sight.

I made many different sandwiches, not knowing what everyone would like to eat. Then I took out napkins and put everything on the kitchen table. Lastly I left out soda and water not knowing what they all would prefer to drink.

I opened the back door and I yelled out to everyone "Food!" I swear they have never moved faster. The wolves ran behind the trees and changed into their cloths.

"No I want them!" "Stop pushing!" "Don't eat all the food before I get there guys!" I hear everyone shouting at each other.

One by one they got through the door and into the kitchen. "Hey Jake gets first pick!" I said over all the arguing.

I saw the packs smiles turn into pouts as they let Jacob through. "That's my girl." Jake said lovingly as he got his food and came over to my, giving me a quick peck on the lips and I smiled. I missed this so much, me and Jacob together.

I laced my fingers through his and leaned into his chest I waited for him to finish eating.

I soon heard a chorus of "Thanks Nessie!" I wasn't surprised that they already finished eating all the food.

The pack left their plates and cups in the sink as they ran in to the back yard again. I started to wash the dished immediately, having nothing else to do.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind and I sighed contently.

Yes, I did definitely miss Jake so much. "Want help?" Jake asked as he started to pick up a towel to dry the dishes that were already clean.

"Sure" I replied smiling.

"Renesmee, I know that you're very worried about Bella. You haven't been acting the same." Jacob began. We didn't stop washing as he talked. "Everyone notices, but I can see it better than them, even the mind reader." He snickered. "Just I want you to relax a little. None of us will be okay until your mom is home and safe, but I don't like to see you in so much pain. It makes me feel just as bad as you do about her being gone." I knew this already, but this is the first time he said them out loud. I saw it in his mind, but he hadn't brought it up.

"I am sorry, Jake. I am trying. It's just really hard for me because she is my mom. I want everything to go back to normal, but better, I really hope that this plan works out and the family comes together again." I looked out the kitchen window briefly at the Cullen's and then back to the dishes.

I saw Jacob's lips for a tight line. "Don't even say that you 'hope' that everything goes good because it will. You're just thinking too hard about it." I finished washing the dishes and Jake only had one more plate to clean.

I stared at Jacob from head to toe. I was capturing everything about him in this look. I missed him so much and he was even better than when I had seen him last.

Jake started posing like the girls in the magazines with his hands on his hips, blowing kisses, and batting his eyelashes. I gave his a confused look.

"Go ahead; get a good look at me while I am posing." Jake said as he kept posing.

I blushed a little at being caught as I giggled. "Just stop that looks so weird." I shook my head.

"OMG! You don't like! Oh no this is awful I knew that I needed to get a face lift and maybe some implants." Jacob was now trying to talk like a teenager girl and I just stood up and walked over to him as I placed my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Please, just don't." I laughing, "Implants aren't for you trust me." I took my hand off his mouth as his took both of my hands into his.

"So," Jake began whispering, "Everyone is practicing, what you want to do?" He asked as he gave me a wicked smile. I couldn't help, but to return the smile as I took my hands from his and slid them to his neck as I laced my fingers into his hair.

I pulled his face down until it was just a few inches away from mine. "I have an idea." I whispered back to him. I lifted myself onto my tip toes and captured his mouth in mine.

So I could deepen the kiss I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel Jake walking, but I didn't know where until I felt the counter underneath me as Jake sat me down on it. I traced his lips with my tongue seeking entrance and he granted it. As I explored Jacob's mouth he pulled me incredible close to him so that out chest were almost crushed against each other.

I haven't been this close to Jacob in a long time and I was taking in every feeling of him against me, grinding against me. I felt Jake's hands on my lower back moving to my stomach and then they trailed up to my breast and we were now both taking uneven breaths. He massaged my breast and I moaned.

Just then it hit me where we were exactly. "J-Jake?" I stuttered having a hard time pulling away from Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked worried that he did something wrong.

"I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but we are in my grandparents' house, with my dad outside who happens to be a mind reader." I explained and that just totally killed the mood.

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled and I laughed. Then his eyes brightened a bit. "Are you sleeping here or at my house tonight?" Jake asked.

"Yours" I answered simply without hesitation. "That is what I am used to anyway." I shrugged. Why wouldn't I spend the night with Jake? Would I really be that stupid to pass up that time together?

"Great" Jacob said smiling.

"If we are leaving tomorrow night for Italy I need to pack." I jumped off the counter and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tonight, alright?" I noticed the wolves getting ready to leave. It was around five and I would head over to Jake's at seven.

I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him what I was thinking of doing tonight. His eyes turned wide and then he got that big grin on his face as he gave me a short, but passionate kiss and pulling away. Now we were both smiling like crazy.

"Let's just hope your dad wasn't listening in on that." Jacob said. Now my eyes were the wide ones and not in a good way. I could tell that I was blushing deeply as I buried my head into Jacob's chest as he laughed. "I'll see you later Ness." He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and left with the pack.

I decided that I was hungry so I went to the freezer and got some ice cream. Yes, I know that isn't the healthiest thing to do when you're in training, but when a girl wants her ice cream, you can't deny her of it.

I took double chocolate chip out of the freezer and grabbed a big spoon and made my way to the living room. I plopped on the couch and started watching a movie.

"Okay I have all your stuff packed! All the essentials of course." Alice said skipping around the living room.

I stopped the movie and looked at Alice confused.

"Oh, well I packed everything for Italy for you. Don't worry its only one bag because we don't want to look to suspicious around the airport." Alice explained.

"Well then what are those two bags for?" I asked her.

"These are for you when you go over to Jake's house. You might need cloths and any human essentials and stuff." Alice looked proud of herself.

"Alice I have stuff over at his house already. I lived there before I went to get you guys." This is ridiculous, she didn't have to but me all of this.

"Oh, I guess you did, but that was like what a year ago? Fashion has changed and you might need a new tooth brush, soap and shampoo. Again I thought of human needs! One of the bags has essentials and the other has cloths. So this is what you will take." She smiled broadly at me.

"My dad heard what I said to Jake didn't he?" How else would she have guess I was going over there?

"Yes, and now he is in his room trying to erase those images from his mind." We both burst out laughing, but I was blushing from embarrassment. "He will get over it, he has heard worse from Emmett you know?" I guess Alice was right.

I stood up from the couch stretching and then I gave Alice a hug. "Thanks" I whispered and pulled away.

The clock on the wall said that it was a quarter to seven and I sighed picking up my bags and dragging them to the front door. I put on some shoes and opened the front door. "I will see you guys at ten tomorrow!" I yelled for everyone to hear even though they were vampires and I really didn't have to.

I heard some shouts of goodbyes from the other rooms and then Esme and Edward were right in front of me. I was so not used to this full vampire speed right now.

"Take these with you, okay?" Esme said handing me a batch of brownies. I smiled and thanked her for them.

"I will drive you. There is no need to go running around at night." Dad said while holding his keys.

"Dad I am fine! You and mom are exactly the same, always worrying even though a human can't hurt me and there is no one out there in the wood that is mythical other than you and the wolves. Thank you for offering though." I said and I started to head out the door.

"I am still driving you." I heard dad say from behind me.

"I guess it is cold and I am tired so okay." I agreed with him and I got into the Volvo.

As we drove to Jake's house dad and I talked and got to know each other better. We asked random questions about me and the pack. Of course he asked about mom and I asked him questions about her in return. After all I only knew one side of her. Then I asked about the whole Cullen bunch and if there was anything different about them than from what I have seen.

I would say the ride was a good father and daughter moment to have and I was happy that I let Edward drive me.

I jumped out of the car when we got there and gave dad a hug as I told him that I'd see him tomorrow morning. I ran inside the Black's house and I was home. Of course I felt at home with the Cullen's, but this is where I practically grew up and I had great memories here.

I breathed in deeply as I took in the smell of the house. It was like a pine forest, like the smell when a family has Christmas and the tree is in the house.

"Helloooooo sweat cheeks!" I heard Jake yell as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and he ran into his room.

"Jacob Black! Put me down right now!" I attempted to sound stern and serious, but I couldn't stop laughing. He lightly dropped me on his bed, which by the way is very soft and comfortable so I kind of sunk into it.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

BPOV

**Four days until the wedding**

It has been two days since I had saved Elizabeth. The first night she had cried herself to sleep.

I had the maids go out to the markets to get her food and cloths as I guess what size she must be. The next morning she was doing much better as she seemed to accept what has happened. I found out that she was seven and was going to turn eight on March eighth.

"Mom told me that when I turn eight that it is supposed to be the best birthday because it is on the eighth and I am turning eight." She smiled as she clutched a teddy bear that looked like it needed stitching up on its neck. Demetri had brought in the bear saying that it was with the girl when she was brought here.

I now planned on making it her best birthday already having ideas in mind for it. If I do find Edward and Alice I still want to be friends I know that Alice would make it spectacular.

I had offered to go all out on birthdays for Renesmee, but she hated it. I guess she picked up that trait from me.

All day yesterday we had stayed in my room because the other vampires frightened Elizabeth too much.

I also learned that Elizabeth preferred to be called "Ella" and that she was from New York. Also Ella was quite the girly girl. Once the "Security" started calling her princess Elizabeth she suddenly started saying how she wanted to own ponies like in the movies and the poufy dresses. She also was from New York.

I was now waiting for Ella to wake up this morning and she finally did around eight. I ran the bath for her and I left her to take her bath. She seemed very independent and wanted to do things on her own. I laid out a dress for her to wear by the door and some flats. She had changed into them, but I had to zip up the back for her and do her hair.

"I want it French braided back and then to make a bun at the end please." She said smiling at me. I laughed and I did what she asked. "Bella?" Ella asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"If you are the queen, who are you married to?" She asked. I cringed as I replied.

"I am not married yet, but I am supposed to marry Aro. I don't get a choice in it so don't think I actually love him. Just try to stay away from him alright?" I said. I really don't want her thinking I am a horrible person for marrying the vampire that killer her mom.

"Ewwwwwwww!" She shouted while squirming a bit. I laughed at this. At least I had someone on my side right now.

"I know!" I felt like such a teenager right now with the gossip I was giving her, but I couldn't help it! I had no one else and she was a very good listener.

"So who do you really love?" Ella asked. My eyes became wide and luckily I had just finished her hair because I dropped the brush and my hands.

"Why do you asked?" I asked worried.

"I can see it in your eyes. It's the same look my mom had when dad died. It's the same look, but worse. I am sorry I shouldn't have asked." Ella started back tracking trying to get me happy again.

"No, no it's fine. I was just a little startled by the question. Why don't we go and get you breakfast. Are you ready to get out of this room?" I asked.

"Alright, but they still freak me out." Ella shivered and I laughed.

"Don't even pay attention to them. They aren't going to do anything to you." I took her hand in mine as we walked out of the door and we were immediately surrounded by security.

I felt Ella sink into my side from their sudden appearance.

We made our way to the break room for the humans that worked here and we sat down at one of the tables.

"You can back off now." I muttered to security as they all guarded the exits. "So Ella, what would you like to eat? How about chocolate chip pancakes?" I suggested and she nodded her head quickly as she grind widely.

Maid one started to take out the ingredients, but I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Don't worry about it, I want to do it." I said and she stepped aside.

In about ten minutes Ella was scarfing down her pancakes. "Thanks Bella! These are amazing."

"You're welcome. You don't have to thank me. I enjoyed doing it." It reminded me of when I would make them of Renesmee. Oh how I missed my daughter so much. Just one thought of her and I feel like my heart is being ripped out. No one really understands the protectiveness a mother feels of their young especially when you are supernatural than the instincts to keep them close are stronger.

The morning though was the only good part of my day. When Ella and I were heading upstairs again to my room to play with a couple dolls the maids had bought her, Jane had stopped us.

"Aro would like to speak with you and for me to take little Miss. Elizabeth." Jane attempted to say sweetly, but I could hear her bitterness and see it in her eyes.

"That won't be necessary Jane. Maid One can take care of her while I am gone, but thank you for the concern." I gave a too sweet smile that showed I know that she really didn't mean well. I can tell Jane just wants to sink her teeth into her.

I left Ella with Maid One and went to see Aro. Once I walked into his office I saw about thirty wedding gowns and sketch pads.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I already hated dressing up as it was, but if you put the reason as to why I am and hate already for it then it just multiplies my distaste by a million.

"Ah! Isabella! How are you my dearest?" Aro says while stepping over dresses. He finally made his way to me and kissed me on both cheeks. "Well you are here to try on a dress I will approve of. Your stylist is here to help us. Jessie!" All of a sudden a vampire that looked maybe twenty five appeared. She had jet black hair to her waist that was pin strait. She had blue contacts in her eyes so that they appeared to be a purple.

"Hello," Jessie said in her French accent.

"Hello, I'm Bella. It's very nice to meet you." I said extending my and out to shake hers.

She smiled. "Well, how about we get started? There is so much to do in only four days!"

Jessie dug into the pile of dresses and pulled one out. "Let's start with this one, shall we?" she ushered me out the door and down the hall. We approached a bathroom and she threw me "the proper undergarments" for the dress.

After I changed into that Jessie ran in and put me in the dress. I am not going to lie. It was pretty. But it was much to revealing in front of Aro.

"Um… Jessie it's very lovely, but I believe it is very revealing and it won't work." I tried to sound polite, but I think some of the disgust of Aro slipped through.

The dress was lace and was a mermaid cut. It was backless and there was a plunging neckline that ended right above my belly button. Yah, like said, not happening.

"Alright, but Aro said that he still wanted to see you in every single one since he chose them." Jessie explained and I shuddered. I was not going to walk out in this dress!

"Excuse me." I said as I took the dress off and tore it to pieces. Then I put on the cloths that I had on before as I stormed out of the room.

As I reached Aro's office I has been so angry that I was stomping holes in the floor almost going to the next floor. I flung the door opened as I spotted Aro sitting at his desk waiting for me to appear in his slutty wedding dress. He had his mouth opened in surprise probably at my expression.

"I am not your striper! I would never wear a dress like that in a million years, especially in front of you! You're a sick old man who is just using me. I will never marry you out of love. You know what? I will never marry you!" I went to his desk and threw it in his face as I attempted to run down the hall, but I felt myself being pushed through at least five walls. It didn't hurt of course, but it was annoying.

I noticed that it had been Demetri that had stopped me and was now holding my arms behind my back while he pinned me to the ground.

"Oh, Isabella," I heard Aro whisper in my ear and I flinched. "You shouldn't have done that. You will marry me; do you want to know why?" I didn't respond, but Demetri lifted me from the ground and forced me to look straight toward the door. I noticed that we were in a room I was not familiar with at all, but I couldn't get a closer look of my surroundings as I saw Jane bring Elizabeth in. "You see I never saw her as more than a pet anyway. It would be so easy for me to just," Aro made his way to Ella and brought her wrist to his neck, "slip from the delicious, fresh, warm, blood."

Ella tried to pull her arm back. I saw that Ella had been crying before from something, my guess is when she saw Jane's face, and was now starting to again.

"Or, if you are still not going to cooperate, we can always make it slow and force you to hear her cries for help." I winced at this as I looked down to the ground.

Suddenly I heard a scream come from Ella and my face shot up. Jane was smiling wickedly and I threw up my shield.

"Stop! I didn't do anything! I will marry you okay! I will even wear the sluttiest outfit you want, please don't hurt her." I cried. In my mind I saw Ella as Renesmee and it killed me to think that they would find her and do that to her. I had to remind myself that I had to marry Aro to save Renesmee, if I didn't I would still try to keep my thoughts from him, but I am almost broken by Aro and the slavery he has sentenced me to.

"That good, that's very good." Aro gave me that creepy smile and told Jane to release Elizabeth as she ran into my arms as Demetri released mine. I pulled her close and just hoped I could be strong enough for her and Renesmee.

"I am sorry to interrupt Aro, but there are vampires here for you." The human secretary walked in pushing up her glasses that always fell down the bridge of her nose.

"Who would they be?" Aro asked.

"The Cullen's sir." I froze right where I was for just a split second. I can't let Aro know that I know who they are. Come on Bella, straight face.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise! Tell them that my fiancé and I will be in the main meeting room in a couple minutes." Aro said. I was going to have to face the one that I love and that left me! This can't be happening. I know that I wanted to find Aro again, but this time I will be forced to marry another. He will never see me as Bella. I will be looked at in disgust.

**Alright! Sorry it took so long to write, but I hope to write as soon as possible.**

**Share what you think will happen next? **

**Share what you think about the story and be sure to check out my other story in March when it is revised for you to read!**

**Thank you again for your patience!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it has been a long time hasn't it? I really don't have a great excuse, but I honestly did try writing over the summer, but I didn't have anything to drive me to keep writing and the story started to fall flat. I also had soooo much school work. Anyway three days ago I decided to re-read Twilight and up to the 3****rd**** chapter of New Moon and then I had inspiration!**

**Haha, but really I am truly sorry. I love you all thank you for reading! Please review I want to hear what you think:)**

Chapter 10 BPOV

I was holding Ella on my hip with both arms wrapped around her. Her face dug into my neck and I could feel warm tears rolling down and onto my dress. She was stressed, tired and scared. I couldn't blame her so was I.

I was about the see the love of my life that was probably going to look at me in disgust or even the blank emotionless cold stare from my foggy human memories.

Jane knocked on the great iron door that lead to main meeting room. They opened slowly into the cold room. Ella kept a stronger hold around my neck that may have killed me if I was human.

Aro then forced one of my arms to slide around his and hissed at me "Put the girl down. This is business _not_ a child care." I glared at his bright red eyes and didn't stop until she was on the ground still clinging to my leg. "Better," he muttered. I growled under my breath and glared at the ground instead. I watched my footsteps go over carpet and onto a stone floor. You could hear the patter of the stiletto heels I was forced into this morning echo around the room. Well I guess I am still not graceful even in this form.

I gasped in shock as a sickly sweet smell hit me. It was the smell that comforted me for so long and kept nightmares away. _Edward_. It was a breath of fresh are and my muscles relaxed somewhat.

I still couldn't bear to look up from my shoes. I could just feel the tension in the air thicken as Aro, Ella and I came into view.

We took three steps up to the gold and red thrones. I felt a rush of air as Aro twisted toward me and slid is chalky fingers unto my chin and jerked my head up from the floor. His eyes were narrowed and sharp trying to get the message across from me. I just gave him back and equally terrifying look. Nothing scared me much anymore after… Edward left.

Then Aro's face became sweet as he spoke quietly, though everyone could hear, "Now, Isabella, don't be rude to our guest. Greet them." He snapped my head in the Cullen's direction. I could smell them all. I kept my eyes to the ground as much as possible not trying to make any eye contact at all. Aro took his fingers out from my chin to take my hand and I flinched at his touch. He just held me closer.

Ella twisted around to face the way I did still with one arm around my leg, but at least she stopped crying.

"Welcome, friends. It has been too long! Meet my lovely fiancé, Isabella." Aro said in his most cheerful voice and really he was cheerful. Any time anyone came he looked forward to making their lives miserably uncomfortable. I could feel a pair of eyes almost holding onto me.

"Bella." I muttered under my breath.

Aro squeezed my hand so tight I felt a light sting. Nothing I couldn't handle so I gave him one with twice as much force as he gave and he cringed and growled while a light smile played on my lips.

"Yes, thank you for having us on such short notice." I heard Carlisle reply and I couldn't help it. Just the sound made me so desperate to run into his arms, but all I did was look up and make direct eye contact with him. His eyes became dark and he froze a bit. My eyes were pleading for someone to save me. Just then Carlisle gained his composure and looked towards Aro.

"Well of course old friend, you and your _family_ are welcomed any time you want. Did you come to join us here?" Aro asked, almost begged.

"No, we did not." It was Edward who spoke this time and I looked to him. He was already staring at me his composure was almost as put together as Carlisle. Anyone would have thought him calm and peaceful, but I could see in his eyes worry and panic. It seemed as if he were trying to tell me something.

"Ah," Aro said as he dragged Ella and I roughly behind him. We crossed the room of at least forty vampires. Demetri and another guard flanked us. We were two feet in front of Carlisle. "May I?" I realized Aro's next move and my eyes grew wide and I threw up my shield around all the Cullen's. All of the Cullen's eyes darted towards me probably thinking the same thing. They looked scared, but I tried to ignore them and concentrate.

I watched as Carlisle pulled his hand away just as Aro almost took it. Aro looked confused.

"I won't be sharing my thoughts with you." Carlisle said sternly.

Aro grinned too wide, "Jane" he spoke. I made sure no holes were in my shield and I could feel Jane's power all around. Aro frowned and looked back at Jane glaring.

Jane looked like she had to take a large crap because she was so frustrated as she struggled to even say "I… I'm t-trying!" She growled and hissed in complaint.

Aro was so fast as he took my arm in his hand and stared to squeeze it so tight. I tried not to scream, but a whine escaped. I started to sink towards the ground as the pain became unbearable.

"Isabella!" He was furious and his eyes blazed with anger. "Stop it _now!_"

"I w-won't" I gasped as a felt a slight crack of my bone.

Aro took my arm and threw me like a rag doll across the room. Of course I landed on my feet though. I saw Ella lying on the ground holding her head. She had fallen from begin knocked into me.

Alice ran to Ella picking her up as the rest of the Cullen's gathered around her. They were protecting Ella? _Why?_

I still kept my shield up as another force hit it. Alex was giving it a shot.

Aro walked towards me, probably looking for more of a fight. I just finished putting my bones in place when Edward appeared in front of me crouched in defense growling.

I was completely gone. My mind was spinning. What was he doing? He left me what does it matter to him? He left me and my child! _His_ child.

"Move out of the way child. That is my fiancé she has to be punished and respect me." Aro said expecting Edward to just listen.

"Never." Edward growled. It was so menacing that I even cringed back, but Aro didn't seem fazed.

Just then Edward mad the most terrifying noise ever. Aro jumped back a little, but this was the same noise he made when James tried to do away with me. He would rather having anything than for Aro to touch me. What was with him?

"Oh, Isabella? Is this what you were trying to hide from me? This boy?" I just hissed and looked away. I took these god awful shoes off and threw them into Aro's face and the broke into a million pieces. Aro looked stunned. Demetri came up next to him ready to toss Edward.

Edward was prepared though and knocked Demetri right out of the door I came in.

Aro was furious and waved his hand in the air sharply. I knew what this signal was. Every single one of the Volturi was to fight off the Cullen's.

"No," I gasped. We were never going to win.

Just then I heard four iron doors fall to the floor and out came Jake along with the rest of the pack. Renesmee was on Jacob's back. What was going on? She was not supposed to be here in danger along with the Cullen's who shouldn't even know of Renesmee.

**I will write more this next week I only had enough time for this short chapter. Please be patient thank you! I hope you liked it please tell me what you think.**


	11. Help? Share what you think!

**I was just about to write another chapter, but I have too many perspectives I want to do. Help me out? Message me or review who you want to hear from and why. I was going to continue Bella's perspective, but I am not sure. Thank you all so much, it would really help:)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about that I really needed help haha. I know some of you probably thought a new chapter was up and were disappointed…. But here it is the new chapter! Enjoy and Happy Christmas Eve:)**

Chapter 11 EPOV

As I held Bella's hand I was happy to find that there was still that spark from her touch. This is what I missed for so long and I can't believe I was stupid enough to walk away from this. I decided to hold her hand a bit tighter, but Bella noticed and let my hand drop quickly. It made my heart ache what she did, but I deserved it.

Finally we got over to the family and Esme and Carlisle broke apart the defensive circle they had in front of Alice and Ella to let us in. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were alongside Carlisle and Esme fighting off some of the vampires that hadn't been distracted by the wolves.

I returned my attention to Bella who was now crouched in the middle of this circle holding this girl named Elizabeth tightly. "Bella," I began as I sunk down to the floor with them trying to look at Bella's face, "We are here to save you. We have brought Jacob and Renesmee to. Just go along with the plan and we will get out of here."

Bella just turned sharply to glare at me "Why do you even _care_? What are Renesmee and Jacob doing here? You know I don't even care I just need to get out of here. Just go and help your family and I'll help mine." Then she stood up quickly with Ella in her arms and took in the scene around her. I felt hurt by her words that she didn't see us as family anymore.

_Edward? What the hell are you doing? Get over here and help u_s_!_ Alice yelled in her head while throwing body parts into a fire that Carlisle had started.

"Stay here okay? This is where you will be safe. I will be back to get you." Bella told Elizabeth. Ella just nodded at her and returned to her original spot on the floor.

I noticed that the wolves had split up into threes taking on to vampires at a time in their group. My family around me was easily taking of arms and legs of the guard and tossing them in the fire, but since the battle started more vampires showed up.

The vampires were taken back though by the wolves not expecting them to be able to tear their arms and heads off with one flick of the neck. Jacob just took two at a time with Renesmee following closely behind covering his back.

Bella had started runing onto the battle field heading towards Renesmee and Jacob. Luckily we had Bella's shield or we would be screwed with Jane and Alex here.

I started joining my family in tossing vampires in the fire and fighting others off. Many were too intimidated to approach seeing some of the strongest of the guard die just by coming at the seven of us.

In Aro's thoughts I could hear him getting frustrated with one of the wolves and he already lost a finger and was outraged. Some of his guards tried to protect him, but they didn't want got get anywhere near their teeth. Aro was alone.

_Isabella must be punished immediately! _Aro's thoughts rang. _Her shield must be taken down._ Then thousands of plans came by his mind as he thought of killing Bella by pulling all her limbs off and then watching each piece burn individually and having me watch.

Just then Aro flew over Seth's back and towards Bella.

"No," I gasped as I flew forward past Emmett who threw Demetri right at my face, but I just grabbed him by his collar and tossed him easily into the fire.

Aro was two feet away from Bella now and was about to grab her my her hair that was tied in French braids going into a bun at the back of her head. He thought of how easy it would be to tear all the hair off of her head.

He was one inch away now when I growled so loud everyone's attention in the room turned to me as I landed on Aro's back and with one flick of the wrist his head was gone and with another in the fire.

I got on my feet and threw the rest of the body in the fire and all the wolves howled and Nessie and our whole family cheered with joy. "It's not over yet!" I yelled hearing the thoughts of the few other vampires left who all wanted to kill each and every one of us.

Five vampires came running at me and almost knocked me to the ground. "Dad!" Renesmee screamed, but I just stood up and grabbed them all at once and drop kicked them into the wall across for us making the cement crumble a bit from the impacts.

"I'm okay Nessie." I said turning towards her. She looked so frightened. Renesmee took in the whole scene around her that was becoming too much. She couldn't bear to see even one scratch on the wolves and some of them had deep cuts and broken ribs that were healing fast that you could see it with your eyes, but she still worried. That was her family she had to hold onto after Bella was taken.

Her hands shook, and then her eyes turned back to me. Jacob behind her had just tossed another vampire that was coming towards her in a fire.

"I knew this would be too much for you, but you are just as stubborn as your mom. Just stay with Jacob and watch him. I gave her a quick hug and then I was also acting like Jacob by guarding Bella instead.

Out of the corner of my eye Bella looked at me confused, shocked, pained and angry. How I dreamed I could read her mind!

Now there were only five enemy vampires left. Some had run like cowards from the wolves and others died being stupid by underestimating us. Left was Jane who was sobbing by her brothers ashes, Caius, and three of Aro's guards who now didn't have anyone to guard.

They had given up and I gave the signal for everyone to evacuate. I saw Alice take Ella and everyone went running out. Renesmee was with Bella behind me, they were hand in hand communicating by Renemsee's power. Jacob was behind us just in case someone decided to attack.

"How I fucking hate this dress!" Bella complained as she took the long train and cut it just to her ankles so she could run.

We made it out of the castle to the woods in the back. My family was just behind us as we made it into the woods behind the castle. Luckily it was an overcast day so we had time to get to the airport. We headed about one more mile into the wood and took our bags we had hidden.

We all changed into a new set of clothes and Carlisle examined wounds.

"I need to hunt." Bella whispered as she ran deeper into the forest. I couldn't help but follow her, but not closely. I need to make sure she stays safe. I saw her take down three deer. I could tell she probably hadn't hunted in about a month. "You know I don't need a baby sitter." She say head towards the ground as the crumbled something in between her fingers and buried it into the ground. I couldn't tell what it was though.

"I'm just making sure that there isn't someone waiting to attack you. I can hear everyone's thoughts, but I knew you were going a bit out of my hearing range so I followed." I muttered. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Edward." She said back sadly. Then she looked me in the eyes. "No, actually I am not." I could see some anger rising. "But that isn't any of your business is it?" She asked not really looking for an answer as she ran back to the group. I sighed and leaned against a tree, sinking to the ground with my head in my hands.

"What did I do!" I said to myself. I had to snap out of my self pitty now and get back to everyone else. It still rang in my ears when she said "Go help your family and I'll help mine." Like she didn't want any of us anymore. Maybe Nessie was wrong and she didn't miss or love us at all.

Once I got back to the group everyone was discussing plans to get to the airport with out looking suspicious. We had such a large group it was hard not to.

"Well, Renesmee, the pack and I will go together. Let's go guys." Bella said as she started walking away the pack following her like their leader. The all looked at Bella as a mom and would do almost anything she asked.

"Bella wait!" I said taking a step towards her.

She suddenly got defensive and in a shockingly terrifying crouch. "Get _away_ from me and my family. You can't come with us and hurt me or… Renesmee again. You aren't even her father. I don't know what happened or how you know any of this, but I could care less. You'll just hurt her like you hurt me."

"Bella please, I'm begging you" I began, but Bella cut me off.

"Not one more step! I won't hesitate to take your head off your body." She hissed.

Then something awful happened. She let me into her thoughts. I saw _every_ single horrible thing my leaving cost her. I saw her broken face, raising Nessie, Nessie crying to her because Bella couldn't even pay attention to her because she was still so hurt. How if a car was coming at Bella she wouldn't even try to move out of the way while she was still human. Jacob had to save her from a car twice. Bella's only really clear human memories were of my and the most clear were of me leaving. She still sobs every night thinking about it.

I lost all feeling of my legs and fell to the ground pulling on my hair. "Bella," I choked.

"I dreamed you would come back, but I have other things to worry about like Renesmee." She growled still in her defensive crouch. She stood up."I don't want you anymore, Edward." Bella said using the same words I had when leaving.

Although the words didn't touch her eyes I couldn't help but believe her.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and I will update soon. Thanks for reading and for the help.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola so here I am again with an update! I just got done reading this really bad fanfiction and I don't know it just pissed me off and then I was like oh my gosh I really need to update mine don't I? So here I am! Haha I had to get that off my chest it just sucked so bad. I mean I know mine isn't amazing, but at least it makes some sense…. Someone send me a story they like? I need to get my mind off this last one.**

Chapter 12 BPOV

"Mom, Alice changed their flight so we don't have to ride with them." Renesmee told me. She has been so quite since I got in that argument with Edward. She says she felt bad that the Cullen's were kinda forced on me, but it isn't her fault.

I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders and kept walking. Renesmee was about four inches taller than me thanks to Edward's height I guess and I sometimes felt like a child next to her.

"That's good I guess" I replied.

"Mom," She pulled away from me and stopped me from walking, then turned me so I could face her. "They are still coming back to Forks with us. They're my family as well as yours. I can't believe what you told dad out there! You don't understand how much he loves you!" She flipped her hands in the air like she gave up her brown eyes just looked confused , angry, and tired. "I don't know how much more I can help you mom. I love you, but you don't know everything and I wanted this to work out so badly."

"Ness… I … I'm sorry." I really didn't know what to say. My thoughts were everywhere. She never blew up at me like that. Renesmee looked so stressed and she didn't want me to comfort her. Did my own daughter just give up on me? Have I been that much of a wreck?

Just then Renesmee touched her hand to my cheek for a brief moment to show me Edward's thoughts. Everything was of my. How he also had a hole in his chest and the million times Alice dragged him to a forest to hunt. There were also the memories of Renesmee and how she was the only light he saw since he left me. The dreams he tried to push away of coming back to Forks to beg on his knees for me and to have me as his wife.

I lifted my hand to my cheek to cover where Renesmee's hand was just a second ago. I could feel my face full of shock staring at Ness.

"No mom, don't be sorry. I just don't know what I can do for you anymore. I have to go to Jake. Be on the plane on time. Five minutes." Renesmee turned away quickly and ran to find Jacob.

Sobs were rising in my chest, but I held it back. "Renesmee…" I was cut off by her waving to me and bolting around the corner.

I shook my head to get rid of all my thoughts. I found a restroom to clean up, wash my face and comb my hair. I scooped up my carryon bag and went to the correct gate and hopped on the plane. I had a seat alone near a window, while all the wolves and Nessie were five rows behind me, sleeping next to each other.

I pretended to sleep so the flight attendant didn't bother me and about 2 different flights and 15 hours late we were home. Renesmee still didn't talk to me and Jacob just gave me a pat on the back before they left into their house for the night. I didn't want to go inside. I just wanted to go in the forest on a hill to gaze up at the stars.

I spent the next week watching over Elizabeth. She seemed to find ridding on wolves fun so I just sat in the grass while the wolves and her became friends. It is good to have something around for you to remember the good in the world. Elizabeth was like Renesmee when she was young; once you met her, you couldn't stay away for too long.

I couldn't keep Elizabeth with me though. She would have to move around all the time and she was too young to make the decision if she wanted to stay with vampires. So she is now Quill and Claire's daughter. They bonded with her faster than I did and Elizabeth never wants to be away from them.

Like today, it was peaceful. All of the packs mates were over and having a picnic outside with Elizabeth, making me think of Renesmee and how she was raised. Was I the right mom to her? I feel guilty all the time that was never fully there for my daughter. Luckily Jacob had been there and never thought it too much trouble to help me out. When Nessie had a problem I would always attempt to help, but I usually just ended up giving her empty answers. Jacob sometimes gave me sad looks, like sympathy, but tried to hide it. I was a vampire though and I could see everything.

I just wish I had Edward there to help during the toughest days of her growing up. He never knew she was even on this Earth, but what if he did? Would he always be here for Ness? Can I even trust him now to be near her? What if he hurts her like he hurt me? I couldn't bare that.

Although I hate Edward so much I love him more. If he left again I don't think I would have a chance of a life again. It would be back to sitting in silence for all eternity.

I shot up from my spot of the porch step and I saw Renesmee's eyes sharply turn to me probably wondering why I had a sudden alarm.

"Nessie, I will be back." I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the forest.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To talk to your father. Maybe you're right, I have some things I need to discuss." I said and sprinted into the forest leaving a confusing daughter behind.

After an hour and a half of pacing carefully out of sight and earshot of the Cullen home, I decided to just get it over with.

I ran to their front door quickly and opened the door, passing some very confused vampires and I went through the living room, up the stairs and to the third floor. I went down the hall and just to the right was Edward's door. I hesitated just a bit but then flung his door opened to see him already in the door way, arm outstretched to open the door.

I stopped and got lost in his eyes and he looked back confused. "Bella?" He asked, then smiled. "Come on it." He said softly as he gestured inside his room.

I got shy and looked down, walking hesitantly inside, while tucking my hair behind my ears. I studies his music collection for the hundredth time when he took my hand in his. I jumped a bit from shock, but relaxed quickly and turned to face him, but being careful to not look in his eyes. I looked at his shirt that was a neat, baby blue, button down. I wanted to reach out and touch it and smooth my hand over his chest, but now I was getting ahead of myself. Dammit! I can't look at his eyes or his shirt, or his pants… what am I supposed to look at?!

He used his hand to lead me to his couch while I memorized the design of the carpet. I sat down with my legs criss crossed and he followed doing the same thing. His hand went from my right hand to my right knee. I studied his hand for a moment that was so strong, but so elegant. No, no Bella, don't look! Look at the carpet.

"Bella, if you don't mind, could you not try to hide your face? It haven't seen it in so long." Edward whispered. I did as he told and looked up at the wall behind him and he just sighed. "So, how are you?" Edward asked.

"Look Edward, I came here to discuss something." I began, casting my eyes to the ground again.

"What would that be?" He spoke while he lifted my chin so I'd look at him, but I closed my eyes refusing to meet his gaze. I could hear the frustrated growl that tried to escape his chest, but he kept it down and I sighed relieved he started to give up while putting the hand back in his lap, one still on my knee.

"Who-um-what-Are you going to be… will you …" my words got lost in my throat as I got nervous.

"It's okay Bella, just ask don't be frightened." He took both of my hands now and the electricity was now too much and I had to see his eyes. My eyes snapped open and his warm golden eyes just hypnotized me. It felt like they were wrapping me up and pulling me closer. His face we just inches from mine now, so close! My hands quickly went to his face and my lips met his. It was over. I was a mess. My guard came down and all of my sadness from so many years turned into a need, a craving.

First our lips moved slowly, then rough. My hands rememorized every inch of him and his did the same on me. I couldn't think of anything else just my need to get closer.

I am not sure how much time passed, judging from the sky maybe two hours, my dress was on the floor alongside Edwards clothes. Nothing else came off because some part of me was still holding back, and unsure.

I was laying on top of Edwards chest, resting my head, counting his breaths. Edward was running his figures through my hair and holding my tight to him, like he was afraid to let go. Reality came back to me and I listened for the others in the house, but heard nothing.

"Where did your family go?"I whispered, not wanting to break the silence, but I had to know.

"They left when you came into my room; they thought we might like to be alone." Edward whispered as well, still continuing twirling my hair.

I then thought about why I came here in the first place. I needed to ask him probably before any of this happened."Edward I still have something to ask you."

"Of course, love, anything." Edward said.

I brurried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him not really wanting to ask, afraid of the answer. "Are you going to leave me again?"I whispered so quietly he would have to struggle to hear it.

Edward froze all his movements and stiffened up."Never, I could never, I would never." He spoke strongly and with such a promise it left me speechless. "Bella, I need you to understand I was lying to you in the forest. I never want you to feel like that again. It was so painful for me as well. Thought, you know that. Renesmee told me she showed you. I'm happy she can't show you emotions because I was so dead and in such pain. Jasper couldn't be around me anymore. I lied to you because I was so stupid and I thought you really needed to be away from me. I was so dangerous to you then Bella, but that is no excuse." He proceeded to tell me about how his life was with me in it and not in it. Comparing me to a meteor, or a grand star in his dark life.

I felt so much more love and understanding towards him I almost, _almost_ just forgave him, when another question occurred to me. "I have another question, why did you even bother?" I said getting angry.

"What do you mean, love?" He asked confused.

"You _knew_ all this time you would leave me eventually. You knew I was human and you knew I wasn't as strong as you." I lifted off his chest and jumped to the ground, grabbing my dress. My back was to him. "Why would you lead me on? How could you make me love you and then know you would break my heart one day? How could you_ make love to me_ and then leave?"I flipped my dress over my head. Edward got up as well and put his clothes on. "Was I some _game_?" This was the question that has haunted me for so long.

"Bella, no it wasn't like that!" Edwards shouted and took both my shoulders so I couldn't get away and I had to face him.

"Then please tell me!" I snapped at him and yelled in his face. "Tell me how you treated me like I was nothing by a toy!" We were both angry and shouting.

" I never treated you like you were nothing! I love you all the time! Every day since I met you I have only thought of you and what was best for your life. I never planned on leaving. I dreamed we would be together forever. Neither of us knew what we were getting into, but at the time I didn't think of the consequences it would cause you. I mean come on Bella, you almost died on me four times! Every day was a risk as well, every second of my loving you was only hurting you and that's why I left. Not because I planned it. Because I thought it was the right thing for you at the time and I regret it every day. I am so sorry Bella! I'm truly sorry. Please try to understand it was never a game and I have always loved you, for you. I love you." We were both such a wreck now and he was on his knees in front of me.

"And you won't leave?" I asked.

"Never." He swore.

"You'll never leave me or Renesmee?"

"Never. I love you, I love our perfect daughter. I am sorry I left you I didn't know and if I could go back and change my decision and be there for both you and Renesmee. I love you and I will never leave you." Edward now took me in a hug that was so tight, but not tight enough. I threw my arms around his neck and whispered in this ear "I love you too." I kissed his neck and he twirled me around and we laughed and loved that whole night. How did my life get so fucked up, but become so perfect?

**Please review and tell me if you liked it! I might just end it there or continue it you guys want me to. Love you guys thank you so much for the patience and support to continue the story!:)**


End file.
